


Sigh no more

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, maricon_lanero



Series: Макси [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Smoking, Trust, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Бонду хотелось лишь одного: чтобы хоть раз по возвращении домой в аэропорту его кто-то ждал.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sigh No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536410) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 



> [Фанмикс](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216241602.htm?oam#more1), вдохновленный текстом.

Love; it will not betray you  
Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free  
Be more like the man you were meant to be.

There is a design, an alignment to cry  
Of my heart to see  
The beauty of love as it was made to be.

~~~

Любовь не предаст тебя;  
Не потревожит и не поработит — она тебя освободит.  
Будь тем, кем тебе суждено быть.

Моё сердце было создано,  
выстроено и выстрадано  
для понимания любви, какой она была задумана

_Sigh No More — Mumford and Sons_

***

_Меня зовут Бонд. Джеймс Бонд._

Его резюме впечатляло (по крайней мере тех, у кого хватало уровня допуска, чтобы его прочитать):

• Коммандер ВМФ Великобритании  
• Кавалер ордена Св. Михаила и Георгия  
• Состоит на службе Ее Величества (МИ-6)  
• Специальное назначение в программу «два ноля». Кодовое имя: 007  
• Специальная подготовка:  
[удалено]  
• Послужной список:  
[удалено]  
[удалено]  
[удалено][удалено][удалено]  
[удалено]  
[удалено][удалено]  
[удалено]  
[удалено]  
[удалено][удалено][удалено]  
[удалено]  
[удалено]  
[удалено]  
• Количество убитых: [удалено]

Сотрудники отдела «два ноля», самые высокопоставленные агенты в иерархии МИ-6, были отдельной кастой. Их в равной степени почитали и опасались. И хотя легендами их не назовешь, объектами сплетен они являлись точно. Когда люди представляли их образ жизни, они воображали себе полные адреналина погони, взрывы и стрельбу. Они представляли азартные игры, секс, женщин, неприлично дорогие отели, идеально скроенные по фигуре костюмы и бриллиантовые запонки. Бонд считал: пусть так, — и никого не собирался разубеждать. Подобного, конечно, хватало и в его жизни — чего-то было больше, чего-то меньше, — но она могла казаться гламурной и захватывающей лишь тем, кто смотрел со стороны.

Захватывающие и экстраординарные, они и их приключения были предметом обсуждения. И никто даже мысли не допускал, что сотрудники программы «два ноля» сталкивались и с ужасными вещами. Кое-что, конечно, было видно всем: Бонд вразвалочку заходил в «Шестерку» и гордо демонстрировал ножевые и пулевые ранения, ссадины, ожоги и переломы. Но было и другое, слишком неприглядное, чтобы показывать кому-то, кроме врачей. То, чем даже агенты не станут бравировать: последствия пыток, немыслимые вещи. Иногда же, напротив, не оставалось никаких физических следов. С таким следовало идти к психотерапевтам, но обычно никто не шел: люди вроде Бонда не позволяли другим влезать в их голову. Эти травмы Бонд держал при себе, чтобы остальные и дальше могли продолжать говорить о его спорткарах, прекрасных женщинах и запонках. Не стоило им знать о подробном перечне тех его личных качеств, которые не были указаны в резюме, но которые определенно можно было отыскать, если заглянуть куда надо.

Должно быть, это было похоже на список из опросного листа психотерапевта — но точно Бонд не знал, потому как ни разу не задержался до конца приема.

• Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство  
• Бессонница  
• Безудержная потребность в алкоголе  
• Частое злоупотребление психоактивными веществами  
• Суицидальные наклонности  
• Неуважение к вышестоящим  
• Проблемы с доверием  
• Паранойя  
• Адреналиновая зависимость  
• Проблемы с контролем гнева  
• **Не рекомендован к активной службе  
• Отставка обязательна в возрасте 45 лет (ост. 2 года и 3 месяца)**

Бонду было горько видеть последнюю строку, и дело не столько в том, что он становился слишком стар для своей работы, сколько в том, что он просто не знал, что делать со своей жизнью, случись ему дожить до отставки. Он бы лучше вышиб себе мозги, чем остался не у дел или заскучал — а именно это ему и грозило (если только он не решит удариться в абсолютное безрассудство до истечения собственного срока годности). С другой стороны, смерть — это поражение, а Бонд не проигрывал. Уж слишком был упрям. И это упрямство, он знал, однажды его и убьет. Так что фактически он был ходячим, говорящим, самоисполняющимся пророчеством. Как, впрочем, и большинство других агентов «два ноля».

Жизнь его утомляла.

Все было не так, как прежде: куда-то делось воодушевление, исчезла радость погони. Бонд постоянно думал о том, будет ли он достаточно быстр, будет ли он достаточно обходителен, хватит ли его на то, чтобы выдать себя за кого-то другого, даже если это всего лишь на один вечер. Он думал о старых переломах и растяжениях, о травмированных коленях и поврежденном плече, напоминавших о себе при смене погоды. Он думал об этом, пока ждал в аэропортах и на железнодорожных станциях, проводя часы в неудобных креслах; когда сидел в салонах и купе, пытаясь игнорировать мерзкое чувство в животе при смене давления или высоты полета. Думал об этом, пока вдыхал сухой рециркулируемый воздух и надеялся, что не придется проходить через очередную нудную проверку безопасности, есть очередной картонный сэндвич и перекидываться ничего не значащими фразами с очередным одиноким попутчиком.

Джеймс Бонд, 007, устал от работы, которую все еще любил, как до сих пор любил М, пусть ее и не было рядом. Но он устал до предела, и даже сильнее, потому что понимал: отставка ему не поможет. Для оперативной работы он был слишком стар, а для офисной — слишком неусидчив. И не было никакой золотой середины или компромисса: он будет делать то, что делает сейчас, пока не умрет; либо отойдет от дел и медленно угаснет. Ни один из вариантов не выглядел особо привлекательным.

И пока он не сделал выбор, Бонд продолжал садиться в самолеты и поезда, идущие в далекие края. Продолжал соблазнять, пить и стрелять. Он все еще был в этом хорош и все еще это любил. Лишь только на обратном пути до Лондона, когда кости начинали болеть, он гадал, сколько еще так протянет.

***

О своем образе жизни Бонд особенно не думал до одного вечера.

После череды пересадок он наконец прибыл в Лондон со своего задания на Борнео и на выходе увидел, как кто-то ему машет. Над толпой вздымалась бледная рука — махала темноволосая женщина с потрясающей улыбкой. Сначала Бонд подумал, что это Веспер, но успел задавить надежду на корню, до того как она успела оформиться во что-то связное. Было больно, будто вскрыли заросшую рану, и Бонд почувствовал себя так, как не чувствовал с самой Венеции: оголенным как нерв и несчастным. Он хотел отвернуться, но она была симпатичной и смотрела прямо на него, улыбаясь так, что он просто _не мог_. Его никогда не встречали так, как она, будто были вне себя от радости, что он вернулся домой живой и невредимый.

Ему захотелось подбежать к ней — к этой незнакомке, что улыбалась и в нетерпении подпрыгивала на носочках. Но когда он подошел ближе, то увидел, что смотрела она на самом деле не на него, а за его левое плечо: кто-то протиснулся мимо него и поспешил ей навстречу. Бонд тут же опустил взгляд на ковер под ногами, чтобы не видеть их объятий. Потом он поймал такси и постарался обо всем забыть.

Но не смог.

Он много размышлял об этом. Если бы его кто-то ждал, может, все вокруг не было бы настолько безрадостным. Шансы на это малы, но вдруг бы вышло? Потому что в тот самый момент, когда он думал, что незнакомка смотрит на него, его боль перестала быть такой сильной, а усталость — такой всеобъемлющей.

В тот самый момент он не чувствовал себя одиноким.

Так что Бонд принял решение, пусть и не самое лучшее. Случилось это после Скайфолла — пару заданий спустя он чувствовал себя выжатым досуха, так что даже словами не описать. И что-то дернуло его позвонить Манипенни: хоть она и сбила его неточным выстрелом с несущегося поезда, они умудрились сохранить приятельские отношения. В аэропорт ее привез специальный сопровождающий из МИ-6. Она ждала Бонда не у выхода, а на заднем сидении машины и что-то печатала в телефоне. По дороге в его квартиру Манипенни то одаривала его неодобрительными взглядами, то спокойно, но уверенно читала нотации о том, как важна личная безопасность. Ее строгая отповедь (прочитанная из лучших побуждений) закончилась, когда они подъехали к дорожке, ведущей к его дому. В темных глазах Манипенни что-то теплилось, и Бонд знал, что она не настолько зла, чтобы отказаться сегодня от секса. Она была, без сомнения, симпатичной, и в обычных обстоятельствах Бонд бы не раздумывал дважды, прежде чем затащить ее в постель. Сейчас же, когда в крови оставались лишь крупицы адреналина, а за плечами было перелетов больше чем на тридцать часов, он даже думать не мог о том, чтобы с ней перепихнуться.

Ему удалось выйти из ситуации с наименьшими потерями и уйти домой одному. Там он пил до тех пор, пока не отрубился. Проснулся он через тридцать шесть часов; его бок был покрыт россыпью зеленовато-желтых синяков, а в телефоне обнаружилось семнадцать пропущенных с личного номера Манипенни. Он не стал перезванивать, и следующие пару недель при встрече она дежурно здоровалась и была вежлива, но и только. Понадобилось время, чтобы она снова к нему потеплела — хотя, может, дело тут было не столько в ее сознательном решении, сколько в его молчаливых извинениях: напитках и сладостях, доставленных анонимно. Он не жалел, что отказал ей той ночью, но также знал, что другого шанса уже не получит. Почему-то это не беспокоило его так, как когда он был моложе: сейчас он испытывал благодарность за то, что она была рядом и могла помочь советом. Несмотря на их нынешние строго платонические отношения, Бонд решил, что никогда больше не попросит Манипенни о подобной услуге.

В следующий раз это случилось в Боготе. После автомобильной гонки, закончившейся аварией, у Бонда, кажется, болело абсолютно все. Плечо, скорее всего, было вывихнуто, а многочисленные порезы и синяки, слава богу, во избежание лишних вопросов удалось скрыть под одеждой. Из Колумбии ему пришлось лететь эконом-классом, пока один торговец оружием не успел отрезать ему пальцы на руках и ногах в отместку, — и когда они остановились на дозаправку в Форт-Лодердейле, Бонд позвонил Таннеру. Они с Биллом всегда хорошо ладили: кто, как не приятель, поможет облегчить эту бесконечную усталость? Таннер поднял трубку после первого гудка и, услышав просьбу Бонда, резковато ответил:

— Тебе нужна медицинская помощь?

— Нет. Просто хочу, чтоб меня подвезли, — соврал Бонд, и Таннер, может, и не поверил, но согласился.

Когда Бонд приземлился в Хитроу, у ленты выдачи багажа его никто не ждал, но прямо перед залом прилетов был припаркован элегантный «Линкольн Таун Кар». Бонд осторожно скользнул внутрь, пытаясь не потревожить наложенные зубной нитью швы на ноге; Таннер взглянул на него и сразу предложил выпить по пинте. Если честно, Бонду просто хотелось вернуться домой и стереть Колумбию из своей памяти, но он все же согласился, надеясь, что в компании станет получше. Так и получилось, что полвечера он пил с начальником штаба в каком-то затрапезном баре прямо за углом от «Шестерки». Бонд думал, Таннер будет жаловаться на Мэллори, но тот целый час брюзжал об аудитах и каких-то кадровых перестановках, а потом переключился на футбол, так что Бонду пришлось бросить говорящий взгляд на свои часы и громко объявить, что ему пора домой. Как бы ему ни нравились беззаботные вечера, когда можно пропустить с другом пару пинт и поговорить о работе и «Вест Хэме», сейчас ему было нужно другое. Он отказался ехать в «Линкольне» и поймал такси. После Таннер больше никогда не поднимал эту тему и не звал его выпить — а сам Бонд ему не звонил.

Он решил, что отныне никого не будет просить. Это, право слово, было глупо и преследовало лишь одну цель: удовлетворить его собственную донельзя эгоистичную потребность в том, чтобы кто-то был рядом. Может, он старел — раньше у него не было проблем с тем, чтобы постоянно находиться среди незнакомцев. То была часть его работы, и он это знал. Но сейчас он был напряжен и измучен, как никогда. Каждый раз он возвращался и видел, какую радость испытывают люди, когда воссоединяются со своими любимыми, — и от этого его мышцы наливались усталостью, а сам он не чувствовал ничего, кроме давящей апатии и сожаления. Родственники обнимались, влюбленные целовались, дети бежали навстречу родителям, а среди них стоял Бонд с закрепленным на боку пистолетом, слишком старый для всего этого.

Уволиться он не мог, потому что все его родные были мертвы, романтические отношения давно закончились и он сильно сомневался, что у него когда-либо будут дети. Так что ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как продолжать в том же духе.

***

Бонд ехал в аэропорт Сингапура, когда его наушник с треском ожил и в нем послышался приглушенный голос:

— 007.

— Кью, — Бонд посмотрел на часы: в Лондоне было почти два ночи. Интересно, что его квартирмейстер все еще делал на работе, учитывая, что миссия закончилась около четырех часов назад? За те несколько месяцев, что они с Кью были знакомы, Бонд узнал, что на него можно положиться и что он имеет привычку засиживаться на работе. — Чем обязан такой чести?

— Считай это звонком вежливости. Мы перенаправляем тебя. Полетишь до Лондона через Рим, — ответил Кью.

— Это же не по дороге, — Подобный крюк мог добавить к его путешествию по крайней мере несколько часов. — А что Киев?

— Ты не видел новости, да?

— Был слегка занят, Кью.

— Сопротивление приобретает все бо́льшие масштабы. Разведка докладывает: в ближайшее время будет восстание. Есть опасения, что в ответ правительство использует силу.

— Звучит неплохо.

— Мы изменили маршрут ради твоей же безопасности, — Кью проигнорировал его комментарий.

— Моей безопасности, — повторил Бонд, не удержавшись от горечи в голосе.

— Ты ценный агент, Бонд.

Кью так это произнес, что Бонду захотелось поверить, но привычка — вторая натура.

— Конечно, — сказал он за неимением лучшего и отключился.

У него было два стыковочных рейса до Рима, а там — окно, которое вместо предполагаемых полутора часов растянулось на три из-за плохой погоды. У Бонда между лопатками зудело, и с каждой секундой ему все больше и больше хотелось лечь в мягкую кровать. Он слишком устал, а пластиковые сиденья в аэропорту не щадили никого. Ко всему прочему, кофе был на удивление ужасен — и это было хуже всего.

Чувствуя острую потребность отвлечься, он достал из кармана наушник и незаметно вставил его в корпус, выглядевший как блютуз-гарнитура. Он зацепил гарнитуру за правое ухо и притворился, что вбивает что-то в телефон, будто кому-то звонит.

— Кофе тут редкостная дрянь, — сказал он.

Поначалу было тихо, но потом линия ожила и послышался звук, будто по микрофону мягко прошелестели волосы.

— Кофе в принципе редкостная дрянь, — ответил Кью.

— Ничего подобного. Ты просто слишком юн, чтобы оценить его вкус, — парировал Бонд, и Кью фыркнул.

От этого совершенно типичного для них обмена мнениями — непринужденного и давно знакомого — ему показалось, будто все обиды забыты.

Может, поэтому Бонд и не удержался. Иначе непонятно, с чего он перебил Кью, пока тот объяснял, как полезно ежедневное употребление чая:

— Мне нужно, чтобы меня забрали из аэропорта.

Кью замолчал, и Бонду показалось, было слышно, как сменилась тема разговора: будто игла в проигрывателе соскочила.

— Хочешь, чтобы я отправил за тобой машину?

— Хочу, чтобы ты сам приехал и забрал меня.

Кью поставил линию на удержание — как воздухом подавился посреди трансляции. На долгие секунды Бонд пожалел обо всем и пожелал безнаказанно забрать свои слова обратно — но потом тишина прервалась и Кью ответил:

— Ладно.

Он не спросил почему, не усомнился в физическом или психическом здоровье Бонда. Не рассмеялся, не осудил и не съязвил. Он просто сказал «ладно», как будто это ничего, что Бонд попросил его об этом, как будто он был совсем не против. Бонду показалось, что боль в спине чуть стихла.

— Ладно.

***

Когда тем же вечером он приземлился, в Лондоне шел снег с дождем.

Самолет подъехал к зоне выхода, погас сигнал «Пристегните ремни», и Бонд потер лицо. Будто по команде, все пассажиры поднялись с мест и принялись доставать свои чемоданы с багажных полок. Он устало присоединился к ним, думая лишь о том, как хочется в душ, надеть чистую одежду и упасть в собственную кровать. В числе прочих он не торопясь вышел из самолета, поправил на плече сумку и из терминала направился в сторону зоны выдачи багажа.

Но не успев даже дойти до дверей в зону посадки и высадки пассажиров, около одной из багажных лент Бонд увидел Кью. Как и всегда, тот был ужасно одет; хотелось швырнуть эту парку под колеса машин и избавить ее от страданий — а следом за ней и отвратительные брюки в клетку. Но Кью был здесь, он пришел — и когда он увидел Бонда, что-то в его лице едва уловимо изменилось, будто смягчились линии в уголках глаз и у рта. Если бы Бонд не знал Кью, наверняка решил бы, что тот рад его видеть. И за это он, возможно, даже готов был закрыть глаза на наряд Кью, хотя бы на сегодняшний вечер. Кроме того, промахи в одежде Кью с лихвой восполнял дарами: Бонд и слова не успел произнести, а его квартимейстер уже пихнул ему под нос большой картонный стакан.

— Это что? — спросил Бонд и взял стакан в руки. Пальцы обожгло, несмотря на картонную манжету.

— Яд, — невозмутимо ответил Кью.

— Какой ты заботливый.

— А то!

Бонд втянул носом запах: кофе сильной обжарки с каплей сливок. Он сделал глоток: сахара было немного, в самый раз. Интересно, откуда Кью узнал? С другой стороны, знать — это его работа.

— Спасибо, — серьезно произнес Бонд.

— На здоровье, — не сказать, что Кью улыбался, но Бонд слишком часто слышал этот тон в наушнике: это была своего рода улыбка.

— Пойдем? — спросил Бонд, и Кью кивнул, разворачиваясь. На обычном месте машины не было: они прошли по переходу и вызвали лифт, который привез их на крытую парковку. Ночной воздух был холодным и сырым; Бонд крепко сжимал свой кофе, пока они шли вдоль аккуратно припаркованных в ряд машин. Когда Кью выудил из кармана брелок и нажал кнопку, вдалеке, в углу гаража, прямо возле ближайшего выхода, послышался автомобильный гудок. Они приблизились, и Бонд окинул взглядом миниатюрную синюю малолитражку, уже заведенную и с горящими фарами.

— Ты ездишь на «Приусе», — это не было вопросом.

— Он эффективен с точки зрения потребления топлива, — парировал Кью.

— Это «Приус»!

— Не надо завидовать: я могу и тебе выдать такой к следующей миссии. Их теперь выпускают даже в ярко-розовом цвете, — заметил Кью, и Бонд умолк. Может, Кью и выглядел так, будто вот-вот умрет от истощения, но вот помыкать собой не позволял и слов на ветер не бросал. Бонд вспомнил, как удача отвернулась от 004 после того, как тот, впервые встретившись с Кью, отнесся к нему с пренебрежением: рейсы агента опаздывали, откладывались или вообще отменялись, кредитки не проходили, а однажды на миссии единственным доступным автомобилем в регионе оказался дрянной «американец», в котором скорости не переключались выше второй.

Бонд обошел машину и закинул сумку на заднее сидение, а потом забрался на пассажирское кресло, все еще держа в руке кофе. Внутри было тепло и пахло мятными конфетами и сигаретами. На зеркале заднего вида висело украшение в виде «Тардис» — когда Кью забрался в машину и закрыл дверь, Бонд постучал по будке пальцем, и та завертелась.

— Позволь угадать. Она больше внутри, чем снаружи.

— А ты разбираешься в «Докторе Кто», — похоже, Кью удивился.

— Не совсем уж я необразованный.

— А так и не скажешь, — ухмыльнулся Кью.

Бонд не повелся на подначку и принялся ждать неизбежной беседы, лекции, неофициального разбора полетов — но ничего такого не произошло. Кью направился к выходу, оплатил парковку и выехал к главной дороге. Бонд пил кофе и смотрел на то, как снежно-ледяная крупа за лобовым стеклом в свете фар смазывалась в белые полосы. Постепенно, дюйм за дюймом, напряжение оставило его, а боль, которая прежде всегда была при нем, сменилась на что-то приятное и теплое. Тишина успокаивала, а ритмичный звук, с каким по стеклу скользили дворники, да едва слышное бормотание радио лишь подчеркивали ее. В такой умиротворенной обстановке Бонд заметил, как тихо стало в голове. Он осознавал реальность в достаточной мере, чтобы понимать: Кью был рядом, он дышал. И Бонд не был один, он был в безопасности — а Кью ничего от него не ждал. В этом пространстве Бонд мог просто _быть_ впервые за долгое время.

Казалось, прошло пару секунд, но на самом деле он потерял огромный отрезок времени. Только что они покидали аэропорт, а сейчас уже парковались на улице у дома Бонда. Часы на приборной панели показывали пол-одиннадцатого. Последний раз, когда он пережил такой скачок во времени, был после Скайфолла: его тогда на протяжении двух дней накачивали успокоительными. Бонд выпрямился в кресле — медленно, чтобы не обнаружить свою дезориентированность. Он не позволял себе терять бдительность — не с его профессией, — и если Кью и заметил что-то, то промолчал.

— Это тот дом? — Кью склонил голову в сторону идентичных фасадов за окном.

— Да. Тебе это сильно не по пути?

Так он на самом деле спрашивал, не затруднил ли он Кью своей просьбой.

— Нет, мне с тобой по пути. — Кью смотрел на Бонда, и в полумраке его глаза были спокойными и темными, но не выжидающими. Бонд опустил взгляд на его губы и быстро отвел — он списал это на позднее время, на свою дезориентированность, на доброту Кью. Только это — и ничего больше.

— Хорошо, — выдавил Бонд, не зная, что еще сказать. Впервые за долгое время он почувствовал подбирающуюся неловкость. Кью согласился его подвезти, но ни о чем не спросил. Обычные люди так не поступали — обычные люди хотели чего-то в ответ. Но Кью не казался обычным, никогда не казался, с самой первой их встречи. Бонд не знал, что это значит, но ему нравилось, что Кью не стремился заполнить тишину пустой болтовней.

— Тебе стоит поспать, — сказал ему Кью, а потом достал что-то из-под сидения и протянул Бонду. Складной зонт. — Вот, возьми. Это запасной.

Бонд посмотрел на Кью, затем перевел взгляд на зонт — и тогда Кью вздохнул, вынул из его руки стаканчик с холодным кофе и вложил туда зонт.

— Чтобы ты не промок, — пояснил Кью, будто Бонд был ребенком. Их пальцы мимолетно соприкоснулись, и Кью отнял руку.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Бонд, выбираясь из машины. Он раскрыл зонт навстречу ветру и взял с заднего сидения сумку. Кью опустил стекло, когда Бонд закрывал заднюю дверь:

— Спокойной ночи, 007.

— Спокойной ночи, Кью.

Стекло снова поднялось, и Кью тронулся. Бонд стоял на тротуаре и смотрел на огни задних фар машины, пока они не исчезли вдали.

Ночью было холодно, темно и мокро, но Бонд все еще чувствовал тепло пальцев Кью на своей коже.

***

Он проснулся в обед отдохнувшим, без похмелья и готовым к дебрифингу.

Обычно после задания это удавалось ему с трудом. Сочетание затухающего адреналина и усталости от обратной дороги делало Бонда вялым, что лишь усиливалось остатками выпитого накануне алкоголя и слишком медленно — в его годы — заживающими ранами. Иногда проходили часы, прежде чем он находил в себе силы одеться, натянуть фирменную ухмылку и вразвалочку куда-то пойти. Иногда он тренировался дома, будто готовился к роли. МИ-6 тоже была его театральной сценой.

Но сегодня он обнаружил, что у него достаточно энергии для того, чтобы не делать все через силу. Он помылся, побрился и надел чистый хрустящий костюм. Он даже организовал себе поздний завтрак, какой обычно не мог перенести после длительного полета. Подумав, он решил отправиться на работу на «Ягуаре», а не вызывать рабочего водителя. «Ягуар», конечно, никогда не сравнится с «Астоном», но, по крайней мере в Лондоне, он исправно доставлял Бонда из пункта А в пункта Б, пусть машиной и пользовались редко и все свое время она проводила в подземном гараже. Сидения все еще были жестковаты, да и все внутри пахло как новое — гладкой кожей и отполированным металлом. Не то что глубоко въевшийся домашний аромат мяты и сигарет, которым пропитана машина Кью. Почему-то последний нравился Бонду больше — но признавать этого он не хотел, а потому намеренно отставил эти мысли в сторону, пока ехал в МИ-6.

Перед тем как зайти к Мэллори, он заглянул в техотдел. Было довольно поздно, и бо́льшая часть этажа ушла на обед. Но, конечно, вокруг бродила пара человек, и, конечно, Кью находился на своем пьедестале. Он не отрываясь смотрел в экран и, кажется, Бонда не замечал. Но как только тот подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки, Кью произнес:

— Добрый день, 007.

— Кью, — поприветствовал его Бонд. Тот оторвался от компьютера и окинул его оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы — таким нарочито внимательным, что он бы точно значил что-то большее, если бы это был не Кью.

— Рад, что ты вернулся в целости и сохранности. — Кью снова сосредоточился на экране и продолжил: — Надеюсь, мое оборудование приехало в том же состоянии.

— Кью, да за кого ты меня принимаешь?

— За того, кто постоянно ломает мою технику.

Знакомая беседа: в той или иной вариации они проходили ее практически каждый раз, как Бонд возвращался с задания. И сегодня не стало исключением: Кью относился к нему все так же. То, что случилось ночью, ни на что не повлияло. Кью будто говорил: «Я сохраню твою тайну», и Бонд поверил, пусть в мире шпионажа доверие и могло стать смертельным оружием. Потому что Кью — это Кью. Он доверял Бонду, и тот доверял ему в ответ.

— Ты меня ранишь.

— Я раню тебя еще и не так, если ты хоть что-то повредил. — Кью перестал печатать, чтобы пододвинуть поднос. Бонд вынул из кобуры «вальтер», достал из него обойму и опустошил патронник. Положил все это на коврик, следом — наушник в идеальном состоянии и слегка подгоревший радиопередатчик.

Кью окинул взглядом поднос.

— Ну, полагаю, это лучше, чем ничего, — невозмутимо заметил он.

Бонд собирался сказать что-нибудь хлесткое в ответ, но передумал. Вместо того он выложил на стол последний предмет — маленький дорожный зонтик, который Кью дал ему накануне.

Кью замер; пальцы его подрагивали над клавиатурой. Он взглянул на зонт, затем на Бонда.

— В следующий раз я буду аккуратнее, — пообещал Бонд, и когда Кью заговорил, улыбка у него была не столько на губах, сколько в голосе:

— Все обещаешь.

***

Два следующих задания шли одно за другим: после второго Бонда пришлось эвакуировать вертолетом из Лиона, чтобы им могли заняться доктора. От обезболивающих он был будто в тумане, а от последовавшего принудительного двухнедельного отпуска пострадала его гордость. Но как только он снова пришел в форму, его отослали на край света, дав с собой лишь тонкую папку и стандартный набор из пистолета, планшета и наушника. Следующие семнадцать дней он провел в Южной Корее, пока не завершил задание и наконец не отправился домой.

Из-за какой-то ошибки в навигационном оборудовании самолета он застрял в аэропорту Сеула и провел ночь на полу, первый в очереди. Кью был с ним — тихим шепотом дыхания и движений по ту сторону наушника.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Бонд, когда тишина, прерываемая лишь объявлениями по громкой связи и детским плачем, окончательно ему осточертела.

— Разгадываю кроссворд.

— Да?

— Ты как будто удивлен.

— Думал, ты больше по судоку.

— Судоку слишком простые, — ответил Кью, и Бонд напряг слух. Через гул переговаривающихся пассажиров, расположившихся в креслах и на полу, он услышал, как Кью легко по чему-то постукивает. Карандашом по краю стола — или, возможно, по губам. И тут же в голову ему пришла удивительно яркая картинка: эти мягкие губы, на вкус как мята и табак, красные, зацелованные и припухшие. Бонд откашлялся, пытаясь отогнать неприличные мысли — слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как он был с кем-то, потому что хотел, а не по работе. И Кью был единственным, кто впервые за долгое время обращался с Бондом как с живым человеком, отчего ему в голову и лезло всякое, чему там было не место.

— На чем застрял? — тише, чем раньше, спросил Бонд. Постукивание прекратилось, будто Кью заметил, что делает, но затем возобновилось, и Бонд никак это не прокомментировал.

— Я не застрял.

— Ты постукиваешь, — заметил Бонд.

— А ты отвлекаешь.

— Не можешь думать?

— Не когда ты разговариваешь.

— Ну вот, а я-то думал, ты по мне скучал.

Постукивание снова прекратилось, и послышался шелест бумаги.

— Пятнадцать по вертикали. Начинается с «а», заканчивается на мягкий знак. Слово означает «выслушивать и анализировать звуки, образующиеся в процессе функционирования человеческого тела», — прочитал Кью.

— Аускультировать.

На том конце воцарилась тишина.

— Аускультировать, — повторил Кью.

— Аускультировать. Можешь проверить, — сказал Бонд и выжидательно замер, когда Кью обратился к компьютеру.

— Я впечатлен, — саркастично прокомментировал тот.

— Я тоже. МИ-6 в курсе, что ты разгадываешь кроссворды в рабочее время?

— Я не на работе.

— Ты не на работе, — повторил Бонд.

— Я дома, — Бонд представил Кью в кровати: на нем нелепая пижама, он пьет «Эрл Грей» и разгадывает кроссворд; ноги его босы, и он без очков; может, он улыбается, самую малость, пока вписывает буквы в квадратики. Почему-то возникшая картина показалась Бонду очаровательной, пусть и существовала она лишь в его воображении.

— Почему ты все еще на связи?

— Вдруг я тебе понадоблюсь, — сказал Кью так, будто ничего логичнее на свете не было.

— Кью, я застрял тут на несколько часов как минимум, — ответил он, сглатывая болезненный ком в горле, возникший от слов Кью, — и никуда не денусь.

— Вдруг я тебе понадоблюсь, — повторил Кью.

На этот раз Бонд не знал, что сказать.

— Два по горизонтали. Третья буква «л», всего десять букв. «Птица из рода куликов с загнутым вверх на конце клювом», — прочитал Кью.

— Шилоклювка, — ответил Бонд, вслушиваясь в то, с каким звуком Кью царапал ручкой по бумаге, вписывая ответ.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой умный.

— У меня много свободного времени. — Бонд утомленно потер лицо. Он устал и спина начала болеть, но лежать все же было лучше, чем сидеть на одном из неудобных кресел. Он чуть-чуть передвинул голову на одной из сумок, что служила ему подушкой.

— Так что, кроссворды, значит, — заключил Кью и Бонд согласно хмыкнул. — А «Скрэббл» тебе нравится?

— Нет. В него не сыграть одному.

Пауза. Будто Кью не знал, что сказать, — но потом он ответил:

— Есть такое приложение — для игры в «Скрэббл». Можно играть с людьми виртуально. Если хочешь, я загружу его на твой телефон.

— Я еще не настолько стар, чтобы не суметь скачать приложение, — рассмеялся — от души рассмеялся — Бонд. Может, из-за того, что за последние два дня он спал меньше четырех часов, а может, и из-за чего-то другого. Кью в ответ фыркнул ему в ухо — и до того это было похоже на смешок, что Бонд осознал: раньше он никогда подобного звука от Кью не слышал. Такого интимного — будто они лежали на одной кровати, деля пространство, дыхание и все остальное. Бонд хотел быть там: рядом с Кью, одетым в пижаму и разгадывающим кроссворд, рядом с Кью с его темными глазами и алыми губами, лежащим на мягкой кровати в Лондоне. Хотел так сильно, что это ужасало. Но в очередной раз он свалил все на усталость и на то, что у него давно никого не было. А Кью был Кью, и только.

— Бонд, — тихо и мягко произнес Кью, будто подумал, что Бонд уснул, и не хотел его будить.

— Во сколько прилетает мой самолет? — он слушал, как на том конце Кью что-то передвинул.

— Если все будет хорошо, в 07:00 по Гринвичу, терминал три.

Бонд задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Пробки в это время будут ужасные, — сказал он.

— Да.

— Такси обойдется в целое состояние, — продолжил Бонд.

— Определенно, — согласился Кью.

И тут он замолк, потому что не мог решиться задать вопрос, хоть и очень хотел. Кью, должно быть, уловил что-то такое, потому что он мягко вздохнул, будто пошел наперекор здравому смыслу.

— Я возьму тебе кофе, — сказал он.

— А завтрак?

— Не испытывай судьбу.

***

После в общей сложности тридцати двух часов в пути Бонд в измятом после полета костюме и с налитыми усталостью глазами наконец вернулся на английскую землю. Но даже в таком состоянии он не мог не заметить ждущего его у выхода Кью. Тот выглядел так, будто только что вылез из кровати — с растрепанными и слегка влажными волосами, то ли после душа, то ли от дождя. Вид у него был заспанный и слегка угрюмый, как у кота, которого оторвали от приятного послеполуденного сна. Когда Бонд подошел ближе, тот зевнул и вместо приветствия протянул ему стакан и белый пакет с выпечкой.

— Завтрак, — пояснил Кью, пока Бонд вертел в руках пакет. Там была по меньшей мере дюжина салфеток, а под ними, на дне, — огромная слойка со сливочным сыром, еще слегка теплая. — Пошли, может, успеем проскочить пробки.

Несмотря на их усилия избежать утреннего потока машин, они все-таки застряли прямо посреди него. Весь видимый участок трассы А4 был забит машинами, и Бонд наконец решил позавтракать своей слойкой. Кью постукивал по рулю; радио играло, но так тихо, что было непонятно, постукивал он в такт музыке или просто так. В машине царила уютная тишина, к которой Бонд пока еще не привык, но которую, тем не менее, находил умиротворяющей.

Они плелись по отрезку М4, когда Кью потянулся к панели между сидениями и подхватил коробочку с мятными леденцами. Пальцы его подрагивали. Бонд не был математиком, но два и два сложить мог.

— Ты пытаешься бросить курить, — заключил он.

Кью звучно раскусил конфету.

— «Пытаюсь» тут ключевое слово, — заметил он, жуя.

Бонд скрутил пустой пакет из-под выпечки и засунул его в свободный держатель для кружки — Кью бросил на него взгляд и доел конфету.

— Одну можно, если хочется, — сказал Бонд, и пальцы Кью дрогнули, а потом опять застучали по рулю.

— Змей-искуситель.

Бонд рассмеялся.

— Я выкурил одну, пока ехал сюда, — пояснил Кью. — Хочу перейти на одну-две в день.

— Я никому не расскажу.

Кью быстро, будто бы нервно, взглянул на него, а затем уставился прямо перед собой. Спустя тридцать секунд он сдался и, перегнувшись через Бонда, открыл бардачок. Они находились так близко друг к другу, что Бонд чувствовал тепло его тела, различал такие разные запахи душистого шампуня и табака.

— Только потому, что у меня впереди длинный день, — вслух сказал Кью, будто оправдывая свое решение. Он прислонил пачку к бедру и открыл ее ― по тому, как он достал сигарету и немедленно поймал ее губами, было видно, что у него за плечами годы практики. Он достал зажигалку и прикурил. Бонд смотрел, как тот делал первую затяжку, и думал о том, что выражение абсолютного удовольствия на его лице граничит с непристойным. Кью выдохнул, наполнив машину дымом.

— Черт, прости, — он чуть опустил стекло, чтобы дышалось легче. Последовавшая за этим тишина была такой же уютной, как и прежде, но, на удивление, сейчас Бонду хотелось не этого.

— По тебе не скажешь, — решился Бонд.

— Что я курю?

— Что у тебя есть вредные привычки. — На это Кью ухмыльнулся и стряхнул пепел за окно. Странно, что за пределами рабочего пространства Кью мог быть таким несерьезным, но на работе он казался неприступным.

— Ты не слишком хорошо меня знаешь.

— Это так.

Кью замолчал на секунду, а потом с напускной бесстрастностью и легкой осторожностью в голосе спросил:

— Что тебя интересует?

Бонд подумал обо всем, что хотел бы спросить: почему я доверяю тебе и ничего о тебе не знаю; почему ты единственный, кто понимает, что мне нужно; откуда ты знаешь, какой кофе я люблю; как тебе удается оставаться таким человечным и одновременно работать на МИ-6; каков ты на вкус; почему я хочу поцеловать тебя и выяснить это.

Вместо этого он спросил:

— Ты в курсе, что для этого есть пластыри? — Бонд указал на сигарету в руке Кью.

— Я в курсе. — И Кью закатал рукав пальто, обнажив два круглых никотиновых пластыря на предплечье.

— Рекомендуется использовать по одному за раз.

— Это обычные люди. Учитывая уровень стресса, с которым я сталкиваюсь каждый день, рекомендованную дозировку я воспринимаю как пожелание.

— Это вредно для здоровья.

— Как и курение.

— Ты прав, однажды оно тебя убьет.

— Ты что, не знал? Однажды все нас убьет, — ответил Кью, улыбаясь чуть устало.

Бонд взглянул на Кью: тот докурил, а бычок выбросил из окна на улицу.

— Ну да, — Бонд уставился прямо перед собой. — Я знаю.

Оставшуюся часть пути они молчали, но тишина не была напряженной, неловкой или неудобной. Просто они оба делили одно пространство и плутали в своих мыслях. Когда Кью подъехал к дому Бонда и включил аварийку, тишину нарушил Бонд:

— Не хочешь подняться ко мне?

— Зачем? — Кью смотрел проницательно, сосредоточенно. В зеленых глазах была не то жадность, не то что-то другое непонятное; от этого взгляда у Бонда пересохло во рту.

— На кофе.

Кью взглянул на стакан, стоящий в держателе, а затем — снова Бонду в глаза.

— Я не пью кофе, — нарочито осторожно произнес он.

— Чай? — предложил Бонд.

На какую-то секунду ему показалось, что Кью согласится. Не на чай, а на нечто иное или хотя бы рассмотрит такую возможность. Эти секунды Бонд провел будто на краю, не будучи сам уверен в том, чего он хотел. Но когда Кью на вдохе приоткрыл губы, Бонд четко понял, _чего_ он хочет, и эта мысль не показалась ему настолько ужасающей, как он когда-то мог подумать.

— Мне надо на работу, — неубедительно сказал Кью.

— На работу, — Бонд надеялся, ему удалось сдержать разочарование в голосе.

— Я понимаю, что тебе трудно осмыслить это понятие, но ты попытайся, — немного странным тоном ответил Кью — не так едко, как обычно.

— А тебе палец в рот не клади.

— Пока никто не жаловался, — парировал Кью.

Бонд не удержался и приоткрыл рот в удивлении. Кью терпеливо ждал, приподняв бровь, пока тот найдет слова для ответа.

— Ну ты и нахал.

— И это лучшее, что пришло тебе в голову? — парировал Кью, и Бонд был уверен, что тот едва сдерживал улыбку.

— Ты улыбаешься.

— Я опаздываю. Выметайся.

Бонд вышел из машины, но склонился к приоткрытому окну:

— Так что, значит ли это, что чай переносится на другой раз?

Вся веселость Кью тут же испарилась. Он улыбнулся Бонду так, будто ему физически больно, и переключил передачу.

— Увидимся, 007, — и после этого четкого отказа он уехал. Бонд стоял на дорожке и смотрел, как и в первую ночь. Он не мог не гадать, что бы случилось, прими Кью предложение.

***

После этого Бонд перестал просить. Он решил, так будет лучше: они с Кью сумеют сохранить профессиональные отношения, если перестанут видеться за пределами рабочего пространства. Поэтому, когда Бонд вышел из самолета, прилетевшего из Токио, он был удивлен, что Кью пришел. Ведь Бонд не звонил.

Но Кью ждал. Он что-то печатал на своем телефоне, опустив голову, и ждал. Через его руку была перекинута ветровка.

— Ты здесь, — произнес Бонд.

— Да.

— Но я не звонил, — пояснил Бонд.

— Тебе и не надо было. — Кью протянул ему куртку, прежде чем Бонд смог отреагировать. — Она тебе понадобится — там ветрено.

— Но она сиреневая, — ворчливо протянул он.

Кью лишь ухмыльнулся:

— Дареному коню, Бонд.

***

Теперь каждый раз, как Бонд возвращался с задания, он искал Кью глазами среди толпы в эаропорту, и тот всегда был там. Если Бонд не находил его в первые несколько мгновений, на него нападала грызущая тревожность, которая затем сменялась счастливым облегчением. Иногда Кью улыбался ему: едва заметно и так мимолетно изгибал губы, что моргни — и упустишь. То были лучшие приветствия.

Бонд так сильно подсел на это — видеть Кью первым делом по возвращении на родину, — что не мог вынести и мысли о том, что однажды вернется, а Кью не придет. Поэтому, когда его рейс задержали как минимум на час, он начал переживать, что Кью не дождался. Было уже так поздно, что вряд ли он остался, и Бонд не держал бы на него зла, уедь тот обратно домой, особенно после такого длинного напряженного задания, над которым они оба работали. Но как только он подошел к их обычному месту встречи, то сразу заметил Кью, сидевшего неподалеку. В руках тот держал планшет и был поглощен чтением, как никогда раньше за пределами работы, что особенно поразительно почти в час ночи.

Бонд подобрался сзади и заглянул Кью через плечо, гадая, сможет ли вывести его из себя.

— Что читаешь?

Кью даже не вздрогнул — он провел пальцем по экрану, перелистывая страницу.

— Книгу о возникновении современной типографики.

Бонд склонился еще ближе. Он чувствовал запах шампуня Кью, а щекой едва не задевал выбившийся локон. Кью, казалось, его присутствие не беспокоило: он повернул планшет к Бонду, чтобы тому было лучше видно. На экране поле с обычным текстом соседствовало с полем, где находились образцы картинок с цветными манускриптами и их уникальными шрифтами.

— Типографика. — Бонд был уставший с дороги и засомневался, что все верно понял. С чего бы айтишнику интересоваться чем-то таким?

— Да. Ручные прессы, вроде печатных прессов, все такое, — пояснил Кью.

— Ого. Я бы и не подумал, что ты в этом разбираешься.

— А я не разбираюсь — потому и читаю.

Кью так это сказал, что сердце Бонда пропустило три удара. Он всегда испытывал слабость к умным людям — и без того поразительно гениальным, но все же жаждущим постигать что-то, выходящее за границы их компетенции. Они всегда стремились к чему-то новому, интересному, просто потому, что оно существовало в природе. Они свято верили, что все на свете достойно быть предметом изучения. Было что-то до одури сногсшибательное в этом азарте: Бонда к таким людям притягивало, завораживало и переполняло ими. Как Кью сейчас.

— Что? — Кью повернулся и смотрел на него.

Слишком поздно Бонд осознал, что стоял, уставившись на Кью, и улыбался. К этому моменту было поздно что-то менять, так что улыбаться он не перестал.

— Ничего, — ответил он, и Кью тоже улыбнулся.

***

Бонд был в Марокко и выпивал в отельном баре на улице, когда отчетливо уловил аромат сигарет Кью. Мимо прошла темноволосая женщина, держа одну в руке, и направилась к пустующим лежакам у бассейна. Решив, что вреда от этого не будет, Бонд пошел за ней. Они мило, пусть и не слишком увлекательно, побеседовали, где-то посреди разговора она предложила ему сигарету, и Бонд галантно ее принял. Сигарета оказалась ментоловой, и ему стоило догадаться: ведь именно мятные конфеты жевал Кью, чтобы справиться с зависимостью.

Она строила ему глазки, дотрагивалась при каждом удобном случае и всем телом демонстрировала, что не прочь с ним переспать. И снова Бонд решил, что от этого — секса не по работе и не для удовольствия — не будет вреда. Поэтому он переспал с ней, не зная даже ее имени. Если честно, ему было все равно — когда он целовал ее, то отчаянно пытался не думать о Кью и о том, каков он на вкус. Губы ее были мягкими, податливыми и сладкими, как ананасы и ликер. Ему должно было понравиться, но возбуждения он не чувствовал. Будучи джентльменом, он ублажил ее ртом, довел до оргазма, а затем вежливо отказался от ответной услуги.

Покидая комнату, он забрал ее сигареты.

В обед у него были другие дела, но когда позже он остался один, то налил себе выпить и, сидя на краю кровати, прикурил. Может, он был так ослеплен Кью по воле обстоятельств, потому что Кью единственный, кто отнесся к нему с теплотой? Ив пыталась, и хотя он не злился на нее за ту историю с «Проклятье, да стреляй же!», Бонд все равно чувствовал между ними какую-то стену, не позволявшую им стать кем-то большим, чем друзьями. Таннер тоже пытался, но последние годы внесли разлад в их отношения, и Билла интересовали вещи, которых Бонд старался избегать, так что говорить им было почти не о чем, и все меньше и меньше общего у них оставалось. Все же другие, к кому Бонд мог бы обратиться, либо умерли, либо не существовали.

Так что Кью и правда был единственным, кто понимал, каково это. Именно он проектировал оружие, собирал данные и вел миссии по всему миру. Именно он физически доводил себя до предела, чтобы оставаться на связи с агентом — с Бондом, — даже если это значило, что приходилось брать работу на дом, потому что «вдруг я тебе понадоблюсь». Именно он всегда возвращал Бонда домой.

Честно ли это — хотеть его? Пусть и на одну ночь?

Особенно на одну ночь.

Он думал о губах Кью, его длинных пальцах и зеленых-презеленых глазах. Он думал о том, что бы сделал, прими Кью приглашение на чай. Они поднялись бы наверх, и Бонд целовал бы его, пока губы Кью не стали бы красными и припухшими. Он вдавил бы его в стену, запустил бы руки в его волосы, растрепав их, прижался бы так сильно, что Кью впивался бы пальцами в его спину. Он бы дождался, пока Кью отстранится, пока его расширенные зрачки полностью не поглотят зелень глаз, пока голос его не сорвется...

Сигаретный пепел упал ему на кожу и опалил ладонь.

Бонд отогнал это наваждение и затушил окурок о прикроватную тумбочку. От этой небольшой фантазии он возбудился. Каких-то пару часов назад он был в кровати с красивой женщиной — и ничего, а мимолетная мысль о другом мужчине заставила его гореть желанием. Бонд потер лицо и решил: «Нет». Он собирался думать о Кью исключительно как о друге.

Он лежал в кровати и с воздухом вдыхал остатки сигаретного дыма. Когда он закрыл глаза, то почувствовал вкус Кью на своих губах, на языке. Он потянулся к ширинке.

Он поддастся искушению один-единственный раз.

***

Когда неделей позже Бонд приземлился в Лондоне, то Кью он увидеть не ожидал. Хотя он и перестал просить Кью забрать его из аэропорта, они обычно общались во время пересадок — даже если общение и ограничивалось парой смс в перерыве между игрой в «Скрэббл». Но в этот раз Бонд намеренно не выходил на связь, чтобы с Кью у него не было никакого контакта. Он переживал, что скажет что-то, о чем потом пожалеет, так что на своей пересадке он спрятался в одной из комнат для курения и прикончил пачку сигарет. Ему не особенно-то и хотелось их курить, но они напоминали о Кью. И курение, в отличие от всего остального, было безопасным вариантом. Но потом, прилетев, он увидел у выхода Кью, и вся эта невыносимая жажда снова заполнила его.

— Подвезти тебя? — спросил Кью.

— Конечно.

По дороге к машине они молчали, но Бонд смотрел на Кью и тот смотрел в ответ. Пару раз они ловили друг друга на том, что пялятся, и быстро отворачивались. И только когда они зашли в лифт, спускающийся в гараж, Кью начал:

— Ты курил.

— Да, — подтвердил Бонд. Кью наклонился к нему ближе — так близко, что рукавом своей парки коснулся пиджака Бонда. Кью пах мятой.

— Такие, как я курю, — сказал он и склонил немного голову, смотря на Бонда из-под ресниц. Они были длинными, темными и очень красивыми.

— Так и подумал, что запах знакомый, — ответил Бонд, и Кью выпрямился и отодвинулся от Бонда, забрав с собой аромат сладости и свежести.

— Скучаешь по мне на заданиях? — шутя спросил Кью, цитируя давнишние слова самого Бонда. И не злость заставила Бонда потеснить Кью в угол лифта — то было что-то другое, что заставляло его желать этой близости и наконец переступить рамки приличий. Они не касались друг друга, но стояли так близко, что могли бы. Так близко, что Бонд почувствовал дрожь, пронзившую тело Кью.

— Да. — Бонд увидел, как Кью сглотнул, увидел это мягкое движение адамова яблока и тут же захотел проследить его своим языком. К счастью, лифт с рывком остановился, и Бонд очнулся. Он отошел назад как раз перед тем, как открылись двери и за ними показалось несколько человек с сумками. Первым вышел Кью, Бонд за ним. Он чувствовал, как порозовели его шея и уши.

На промозглом холоде стало полегче, и Бонд смог мыслить яснее. Он хотел что-то сказать, но ничего не придумал. А потом, собираясь сесть в машину, он увидел на полу пакет. Весь салон пропах китайской едой.

— Ты принес мне ужин? — Он поднял еще теплый пакет и положил себе на колени. Желудок заурчал в предвкушении.

— Тебе надо поесть, — ответил Кью, выезжая с парковки к автоматам оплаты.

— Кто бы говорил, — Бонд окинул многозначительным — и в большей степени оценивающим — взглядом худощавую фигуру Кью.

— У меня быстрый обмен веществ.

— Мне кажется, я никогда не видел, как ты ешь.

— Это потому что я питаюсь только в ночь полной луны.

Бонд уставился на него, и Кью рассмеялся. Впервые Бонд услышал, как тот смеется.

— Это шутка, Бонд. С тобой никогда не шутят, что ли?

— Ты — нет.

— Я умею шутить.

— Кто же знал.

— Ешь свой обед, — шикнул на него Кью, но Бонд вежливо отказался, мотивируя это тем, что он не принимает пищу в движущемся транспорте. Так и не придя к соглашению по этому вопросу, они внезапно оказались на месте.

— Хочешь подняться ко мне и помочь с этим? — Бонд махнул на еду. Она уже слегка остыла, но, скорее всего, все еще была съедобной.

— Я думаю, ты и сам справишься.

— Я мог бы. Но от компании не откажусь.

Кью взглянул на него, и Бонд вспомнил о самой первой ночи, когда Кью подвез его домой и смотрел точно так же — с чем-то непонятным в глазах, улыбаясь так, будто это причиняло ему боль.

— Не надо. — Кью не подтрунивал, не смеялся и не иронизировал. Если уж на то пошло, в голосе его была опустошенность.

— Не надо что?

— Не надо этого, — пояснил Кью.

— Чего?

— Ты знаешь.

Бонд знал. Он помнил, как в лифте Кью сглотнул и как ему захотелось повторить это движение своим языком; помнил, как потемнели глаза Кью от того же желания, которое испытывал и Бонд.

— Почему? — спросил он.

— Потому что.

— Это не причина.

— Причина.

— Нет, не причина.

Бонд перегнулся через центральную панель, оказавшись носом к носу с Кью. С такого расстояния он увидел, как потемнели его глаза и смягчился взгляд. Бонд двинулся вперед, но Кью отвернул голову, и поцелуй Бонда пришелся ему в уголок губ.

— Мы не можем, — прошептал Кью, задевая своими губами губы Бонда и тут же отстраняясь.

— Пожалуйста. — Он понял, что умоляет, раньше, чем осознал, что тянется вслед за губами Кью. Тот положил ладонь ему грудь и мягко оттолкнул.

— Спокойной ночи, 007, — в голосе его звучал отказ, а в глазах было сожаление.

— Спокойной ночи, Кью, — ответил Бонд, забирая свои вещи.

Он смотрел, как исчезла вдали машина. Потом забрался вверх по лестнице в квартиру, бросил у двери сумку, выкинул еду в мусорную корзину и упал на кровать полностью одетый. «Это не разочарование», — убеждал он себя. Рот его горел, а губы покалывало там, где Кью задел их своими. Пепельная горечь от всех выкуренных сигарет осела в горле и слишком хорошо напоминала ему о мужчине, который смотрел так, будто хотел его, но все равно оттолкнул.

Бонд зарылся головой в подушку, жалея, что не может вытравить вкус Кью со своего языка.

***

После того вечера Бонду совсем расхотелось появляться в техотделе (хотя он и раньше туда не особо часто заглядывал).

На следующей миссии в Греции он старался свести контакт с базой к минимуму. Говорить с Кью было неожиданно больно — а потому он включал наушник, только когда без этого было не обойтись. Поэтому все и закончилось хуже, чем он рассчитывал: добытая информация исчезла в грандиозном взрыве, а его самого бросили с вертолета прямиком в Средиземное море. Падать было невысоко, поэтому обошлось без серьезных увечий, но пару трещин и уязвленную гордость он заработал. До берега он плыл целую вечность — и еще дольше уходил от полиции и журналистов. Никаких моральных сил на сеанс связи с «Шестеркой» не оставалось. Он вернулся в отель и пил, пока боль не утихла.

На следующее утро он очнулся на полу в ванной — одежда все еще была влажной, его трясло, все тело адски болело. При попытке встать организм запротестовал: раненое плечо прошило острой болью, в глазах потемнело. Когда боль схлынула, желудок сжался, и Бонда слабо вырвало в ванну. Пахло алкоголем, желчью и кровью.

Он знал, что это хреново, но не собирался никому звонить. Мучительно медленно он разделся и принял душ, затем переоделся в чистое. Изгвазданную одежду оставил на полу. На телефоне была куча новых сообщений, в том числе и голосовых. Он их проигнорировал. Узнав, во сколько отправляется нужный рейс, вызвал такси и поехал в аэропорт. Так как оружие и большую часть снаряжения он потерял, никаких дополнительных досмотров и проверок проходить не потребовалось. Очередь двигалась быстро. Как поднялся на борт, он не помнил, но очнулся уже в первом классе. Вид из иллюминатора на бескрайнее темно-синее небо успокаивал.

Все тревоги и воспоминания отошли на второй план. Не было ни Венеции, ни Скайфолла, ни МИ-6. Никаких террористов, работорговцев и политиков. Никаких драк и оружия — только бесконечная гладь неба, тишина и покой. Он подумал, что если и существовало подходящее время, чтобы умереть, то оно было сейчас.

Бонд закрыл глаза и отчаянно пожелал исчезнуть из этого мира.

***

Вместо этого ему приснился Кью.

***

Полет прошел как в тумане. Перед глазами мелькали отдельные кадры: вот он в самолете, слышен гул двигателей, звук включенного фильма. Вот он сидит в машине с Кью прямо перед своим домом, глаза Кью темны и полны желания, и Бонд говорит: «чаю?», а Кью отвечает: «да». Затем самолет немного встряхнуло, и Бонд снова уставился на свое отражение в иллюминаторе, чувствуя горечь во рту. На плечи давило, словно бы он был под водой, а не на высоте двенадцати тысяч метров. На какой-то миг Бонд даже задумался, не могло ли так быть, что он все-таки утонул где-то в Средиземном море и теперь видит свои последние сны.

К тому времени как самолет приземлился в Хитроу, мысли его окончательно спутались и он как будто наблюдал за собой со стороны. Затем салон разгерметизировали, двери открыли, и он очнулся. Первым пришло осознание боли: тупой на выдохе, острой и режущей — на вдохе. Следом напомнили о себе слабость в конечностях и пульсирующая головная боль. Бонд постарался максимально дистанцироваться от ощущений, — но все равно сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы просто идти, не останавливаясь и не прекращая дышать.

А потом он увидел Кью.

Он было подумал, что ему это мерещится. Что Кью — всего лишь галлюцинация, порожденная больным сознанием на фоне сильнейшего недосыпа. Но затем Кью прошел сквозь шумную, суетящуюся толпу и оказался рядом, прямо перед ним, и Бонд утонул во взгляде зеленых глаз, утонул в Кью. Думать и говорить совсем не было сил. Сумка соскользнула с плеча и тяжело упала на пол. Не успев обдумать свои действия, он подался вперед и уткнулся лбом Кью в плечо, прижался щекой к шее, чувствуя тепло тела и считая пульс. Кью пах табаком, чаем, мятой и дождем — и хотелось раствориться в нем и навеки уснуть.

Кью нерешительно его обнял, погладив по плечу одной рукой и положив ее на спину, а другой провел от шеи до затылка и зарылся длинными пальцами в волосы Бонда. От нежности и заботы, сквозивших в этих жестах, защемило в груди.

Он не помнил, сколько они так стояли: когда он пришел в себя, то они с Кью уже парковались недалеко от его дома. Бонд хотел сказать, что дальше справится сам, что они увидятся через пару дней, как только он отойдет. Но слова камнем застряли в горле, и он не выдавил из себя ни звука. Кью тоже промолчал, но вышел из машины и обошел ее вокруг. Все так же молча он отстегнул ремень безопасности Бонда, помог выбраться из машины и, взяв под руку, повел в сторону дома. Ладонь Кью была словно якорь — сильной, уверенной и надежной. Бонд позволил Кью вести себя и сам сфокусировался на том, чтобы вовремя переставлять ноги.

Он едва осознавал, что видит, но мозг различал знакомые предметы: лифт, коридор, открывшаяся входная дверь. Деревянный пол под ногами — в его собственной прихожей. В квартире пахло запустением и дезинфицирующим средством для уборки. Теплыми подушечками пальцев Кью дотронулся до его запястья и легко надавил — Бонд подчинился молчаливому приказу и последовал за Кью, пока тот не остановился и не усадил его на край кровати. Его, Бонда, родной и удобной кровати. Веки опустились сами собой.

Кью ловко ослабил узел его галстука и снял его, за ним — часы и запонки. Затем стянул с поникших плеч пиджак и портупею, расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке. В комнате было холодно, но Бонд ежился лишь тогда, когда пальцы едва заметно задевали синяки и порезы на коже. Кью отнял руку, и Бонд проследил за ней взглядом, пока не осознал, что смотрит на Кью, а тот стоит на коленях между его ног. В любой другой ситуации это имело бы сексуальный подтекст — в любой, но не в этой. Потому что Кью прикасался к нему не как к любовнику, и Бонд не чувствовал в ответ влечения — только благодарность. Кью снял с него туфли и носки, уложил его на кровать; Бонд только глубоко вздохнул.

— У тебя что, главная цель — заставить меня поволноваться? — мягко спросил Кью.

Он спокойно расстегнул ремень Бонда и вытащил его из шлевок, затем положил ладони на его бедра и снял с него штаны. Бонд понимал, что явно должен испытывать хоть что-то: неловкость, возбуждение, — но если эти чувства и были, то их заслонила неимоверная усталость. А затем сознание полностью переключилось на ощущение гладкой чистой простыни под спиной и уютной тяжести накинутого сверху одеяла.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Кью, и ему очень хотелось верить.

Верить, чтобы не раствориться в этой безбрежной бесконечной пустоте. Не сейчас. Не когда Кью наконец рядом.

Кью погладил его по щеке, провел ладонью по волосам, и от этой нехитрой ласки Бонд оцепенел. А потом Кью отстранился; Бонд услышал, как тот выключил лампу на прикроватной тумбочке — и потолок над ним тотчас же превратился в безграничную темную серость.

— Останься, — сказал Бонд в пустоту. Первое слово, что он сумел выговорить за последние часы.

В ответ Кью снова погладил его по голове. Затем матрас прогнулся, когда Кью присел рядом.

— Пока ты не заснешь, — ответили из темноты.

— Останься, — повторил Бонд, закрывая глаза, — пока я не проснусь.

Его лба коснулись нежные губы.

— Ладно.

И Бонд заснул.

***

Проснулся он следующим утром от тихого звука закрывающейся входной двери.

Какое-то время Бонд прислушивался к тишине, потом открыл глаза. Он лежал на боку лицом к окну. На улице шел дождь, капли громко стучали по карнизу. Постель подле него была немного смята, будто кто-то только что лежал рядом. И когда Бонд протянул ладонь, простыня все еще хранила тепло.

***

Позже Кью ничего об этом не сказал. Бонд тоже.

Но иногда он видел, как Кью смотрел — и сам смотрел в ответ, но и только.


	2. Chapter 2

Несколько недель спустя, сидя в аэропорту Каира, Бонд обнаружил, что не может связаться с Кью. Он постучал по наушнику пару раз, но ответа не получил. То же было и с мобильным. Пятнадцать минут радиотишины — и он бросил это гиблое дело и набрал Ив: если кто и знал, что происходит, то она.

— Ив, — поздоровался Бонд, когда она подняла трубку.

— Бонд, — в голосе ее было некоторое напряжение.

— Что случилось? — спросил он и, не услышав ответа, продолжил: — Эта линия засекречена?

— Засекречена, — подтвердила она. — На Ближнем Востоке черт-те что творится.

— А когда там было не черт-те что?

— Мы потеряли троих агентов.

Бонд помолчал.

— Пропали без вести? — наконец спросил он.

— Признаны погибшими. Эти твари не поленились заснять все на видео.

— Мы скомпрометированы?

— Нет, — он вздохнула. — Но это просто кошмар. Мэллори пытается все замять, пока пресса не пронюхала.

Бонд неопределенно хмыкнул. Хотелось спросить о Кью, но он знал, что не стоит, а потому выслушал Ив и только после этого положил трубку, уставившись на телефон в своей руке. Трое агентов мертвы. Ближний Восток. Скорее всего, операцию курировал техотдел или группа техподдержки. К этому времени до Кью уже должны были дойти новости — если он сам напрямую не был задействован — и сейчас он, скорее всего, работал с Мэллори и другими начальниками отделов над разрешением проблемы.

Стараясь не волноваться, Бонд положил телефон обратно в карман и стал ждать начала посадки.

Когда через пару часов он увидел Кью, это был словно другой человек, не тот, который предыдущие месяцы встречал его по прилете. Кью был бледен, глаза его были пусты, а губы поджаты, так что и без слов было понятно, что все хуже, чем представлялось.

— Кью, — позвал Бонд. Тот посмотрел прямо сквозь него.

— Сегодня я убил троих людей, — сказал Кью подчеркнуто бесстрастным тоном. У Бонда от его голоса и расфокусированного взгляда горло сжалось; хотелось дотронуться до Кью, но он не был уверен, стоит ли. Кью принял решение за него и, покачнувшись вперед, прижался лбом к плечу Бонда. — Я совершил ошибку и убил троих хороших людей.

Бонд бросил сумку на пол и крепко обнял Кью.

Тот почти не уступал Бонду в росте, но в этот самый момент он казался таким хрупким и уязвимым, что на Бонда нахлынуло чувство неправильности происходящего. Кью сейчас был лишь тенью того мужчины, которого Бонд встретил в Национальной галерее и который показался ему тогда слишком молодым, наивным и оптимистичным. Тенью того, кто прежде не видел ничьей смерти и, вероятно, не отнимал жизни. А затем случились М, Сильва, сотни невинных — и теперь их собственные коллеги.

Бонд гадал, долго ли еще Кью сможет оставаться таким же жизнерадостным и энергичным, как раньше.

***

Продолжая обнимать Кью одной рукой, Бонд повел их из зоны выдачи багажа на парковку. Кью шагал рядом словно на автопилоте, и Бонду было знакомо это состояние: оцепенение, накатывающее после особенно тяжелого задания. К сожалению, надежного лекарства у Бонда не было: каждый справлялся по-своему. Ему самому порой помогал алкоголь, порой — секс. Но иногда бывало и так, что он не мог ничего делать, кроме как сидеть, смотреть в одну точку и жаждать сна, который никак не желал приходить. Или же засыпать и оказываться в ловушке кошмаров. Бонд мягко сжал плечо Кью, но тот никак не отреагировал.

Когда они пришли на парковку, Бонд порылся по карманам парки Кью, достал ключи и пару раз нажал на кнопку брелока, чтобы найти машину. Отозвалась синяя малолитражка, втиснутая на место для мотоциклов. Бонд открыл пассажирскую дверь и помог Кью усесться — сам же обошел машину и занял место водителя. Как только он оказался за рулем, то сразу увидел, что пепельница забита сигаретными окурками. Табаком пропах весь салон.

— Кью... — произнес Бонд.

Тот сидел с отсутствующим выражением лица и молчал.

Пока они ехали, Бонд несколько раз пытался начать разговор, но Кью упорно хранил тишину и даже не назвал адреса. За неимением других вариантов Бонд поехал к своему дому, припарковался в квартале от здания и повел Кью за руку в квартиру. На улице моросило, и он поднял капюшон Кью, чтобы тот не намок, — Кью, казалось, даже не заметил, но легко сжал его руку — Бонд решил принять это за одобрение.

Когда они поднялись, Бонд снял сначала свою куртку, затем стащил парку с Кью, и повесил все это сушиться. Кью позволил забрать свою сумку, разуть себя, послушно прошел в спальню и сел на край кровати. Бонд не мог удержаться от мысли, что выглядел Кью как потерянный ребенок.

— Хочешь в душ? — спросил Бонд, но Кью не отрывал взгляда от какой-то точки на стене и молчал. Воспользовавшись тишиной, Бонд принялся искать в своем гардеробе хоть что-то, что подошло бы Кью по размеру. Он нашел футболку с длинным рукавом и спортивные штаны и положил их рядом с Кью на кровать. Тот все еще сидел, уставившись куда-то за левый локоть Бонда; он не моргал и смотрел так, будто не мог отвести глаз — будто все развалится, если он отвернется. Это напомнило Бонду о той ночи с Веспер, когда перед лицом смерти ее рациональность, ум и жизнелюбие сменились оцепенением. Но Веспер, в отличие от Кью, не убивала людей нажатием кнопки. А Кью убивал — как виновных, так и ни в чем не повинных. Но никогда до этого — своих людей, своих агентов — тех, ради кого он оставался на связи даже уйдя с работы, просто потому что переживал. Прежде чем Бонд смог осмыслить свои действия, он положил руку Кью на голову и провел пальцами по его щеке. Кожа его была мягкой и теплой. Кью подставился под прикосновение и закрыл глаза.

— Я ничего не чувствую, — сказал он.

— Это шок. Скоро пройдет.

Кью открыл глаза и так беззащитно взглянул на Бонда, что тот на секунду почти забыл, как дышать.

— И что будет, когда он пройдет? — спросил Кью.

— Ты почувствуешь все.

Кью опустил взгляд на свои колени, но поднял руку и накрыл ладонь Бонда, прежде чем тот смог отстраниться. Он прижался щекой к нему так, будто лишь это касание удерживало его в настоящем. Бонд вспомнил о той ночи, когда он сам был на грани потери себя, и единственным, что не давало ему уйти, были чужие руки, губы, прижавшиеся ко лбу, и теплое тело рядом.

Тогда-то Бонд и понял, что надо Кью.

Еще никогда в жизни он не был так нежен — даже когда обезвреживал противопехотную мину или сталкивался с реагирующим на давление пусковым механизмом на бомбах. Медленно и аккуратно он начал раздевать Кью. Расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке — и ткань соскользнула с худых плеч Кью и его острых ключиц. Шея его была хрупкой и бледной, и у Бонда потемнело в глазах от желания — но он не посмел. Он помог Кью натянуть великоватую ему кофту и уложил в кровать. Когда он потянулся к ширинке Кью, тот приподнялся и попытался его поцеловать — но взгляд был по-прежнему отрешенным, так что никакой речи об осознанном согласии тут идти не могло. Несмотря на все свои эгоистичные помыслы, Бонд отстранился.

— Ты этого не хочешь, — сказал он.

— Нет, хочу.

— Ладно, хочешь, но не сейчас, — Кью отвернулся, и Бонд, не встретив сопротивления, снял с него очки, положил их на тумбочку, затем надел на него пижамные штаны и укрыл одеялом. Бонд коснулся его волос, и Кью снова закрыл глаза.

— Я просто не хочу оставаться один, — сказал он.

— Ты не один, — заверил Бонд, сев на край кровати. Кью под одеялом поежился; Бонд уловил это движение — и, сбросив туфли, расстегнув ремень и сняв подтяжки, залез к нему под одеяло. Кью тут же придвинулся ближе, так что они лежали лицом к лицу, прижавшись друг к другу. А потом Кью свернулся калачиком и уткнулся Бонду в плечо. Щека его была болезненно горячей, и Бонд обнял его одной рукой так крепко, что мог слышать каждый вдох, чувствовать каждое движение ресниц. Кью пах солью, дождем и сигаретами.

Бонд сейчас многое бы отдал, чтобы защитить его — впервые они с Кью поменялись ролями. Обычно поддержка требовалась Бонду: Кью контролировал ситуацию, был его якорем, не отключал наушник даже дома, всегда заботился о Бонде и ничего не просил взамен; он, наконец, смотрел на Бонда с желанием в глазах, но никогда ему не поддавался. Кью, возможно, был ему самым настоящим другом, и все же этого было мало. Бонд ненавидел себя за то, что хотел его — и хотел еще больше от него, — хотя Кью и так дал ему достаточно. Но гораздо сильнее он ненавидел себя за эту свою привычку ломать все прекрасное. «Я ведь уничтожу тебя», — думал Бонд, и эта мысль причиняла боль, потому что он знал: Кью принял бы все, даже понимая, что его сердце неизбежно будет разбито.

— Потом станет легче? — спросил Кью.

И именно тогда Бонд осознал глубину его самоотверженности: пока сам Бонд думал о Кью, тот не мог забыть об агентах. Вполне возможно, что даже за закрытыми глазами он видел их смерти, слышал их крики в тишине комнаты, — и Бонду стало стыдно за себя.

— Нет, — честно ответил он, потому что хотя бы в одном он был уверен: Кью не заслужил, чтобы ему лгали.

В ту же секунду, как он произнес это слово, что-то горячее просочилось сквозь ткань его рубашки и Кью с дрожью в голосе ответил:

— Так я и думал.

***

Следующим утром, когда Бонд проснулся, Кью все еще был рядом. С заплаканным лицом, лихорадочным румянцем на щеках и длинными ресницами, выглядевшими еще более темными на фоне порозовевшей кожи, он даже во сне казался измотанным, и Бонду не хватило духу его разбудить. Но как только он пошевелился, Кью распахнул глаза. В первое мгновение взгляд был пуст, но затем прояснился, и вместе с осознанием вернулась боль. Кью зажмурился, резко вздохнул и снова открыл глаза. Смотрел он настороженно, словно чужой.

— Кью, — позвал Бонд, но тот отвернулся, а затем встал с кровати, надел очки и принялся собирать свои вещи.

— Мне не стоило оставаться, — сказал он перед тем, как скрыться в ванной.

Бонд поднялся и, надев домашний халат, прислушался, как в ванной включили, а затем выключили кран. Почти сразу оттуда вышел Кью, одетый во вчерашнюю помятую одежду. Он умылся, но все еще выглядел нездоровым.

— Тебе необязательно уходить, — сказал ему Бонд.

— Обязательно, — Кью поспешно протиснулся мимо него из спальни, и Бонд пошел следом. В своей парке Кью выглядел таким хрупким и уставшим, что Бонду хотелось лишь одного: вернуть его обратно в безопасные пределы собственной кровати — но это было бы неприемлемо. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Не вини себя.

Тот повернулся к нему спиной и резко набросил лямку сумки на плечо.

— Это моя вина, — ответил Кью.

— Такой риск есть всегда. Все агенты об этом знают.

— Минимизировать эти риски — моя работа.

— Твои возможности не безграничны — ты не Господь.

— Они мне доверяли, — зло бросил Кью, и в конце голос его сорвался, — и теперь они мертвы. — Он с каким-то остервенением всунул ноги в туфли и некоторое время просто стоял молча, глядя на входную дверь. В тяжелой тишине было слышно лишь дыхание; Кью смотрел на дверь так, будто хотел уйти, но не знал как.

— Трое агентов мертвы, а я только и думаю о том, что на их месте мог быть ты, — в голосе его звучала удушливая вина и боль.

— Это было бы лучшим вариантом. Для всех, — ответил Бонд, не успев себя остановить. То была правда, которую видели все, кроме Кью.

Уже произнося эти слова, Бонд понимал, что нарывается — и то, что Кью разозлился, не стало сюрпризом. Но вот сила его злости удивила: он резко развернулся и ударил Бонда по лицу, внезапно так сильно, что заставил его пошатнуться. Бонд смотрел на Кью, чувствуя как пульсирует от боли щека. У того на лице была написана такая мука, и ярость, и болезненная грусть, что у Бонда перехватило дыхание.

— Если ты и правда так думаешь, то не смей даже и носа показывать в моем отделе, — едко выплюнул он. Не дав Бонду шанса ответить, он в ярости вышел за порог и с силой хлопнул дверью. Какая-то часть мозга говорила Бонду пойти за Кью, но другая — более рациональная — убедила подождать. Никогда до этого он не видел Кью в таком состоянии, но точно знал, что никакие доводы сейчас на него не подействуют.

Так что Бонд остался стоять на месте, одетый в свой халат, босиком на холодном деревянном полу. Он потер щеку: кожа под его рукой горела огнем. Чувствуя себя полнейшим психом, он против воли улыбнулся.

Кажется, никто и никогда за него так не переживал.

***

Кью полыхал злобой — Бонд почувствовал это сразу, как три дня спустя зашел в техотдел. Злоба потрескивала в воздухе, как электричество, угрожая любому, кто подойдет близко. Но у Бонда всегда были проблемы с инстинктом самосохранения, так что он направился прямиком к Кью и поставил свое подношение у его правого локтя. Чашку «Эрл Грея», сделанного так, как Кью любил. Тот показательно проигнорировал и чашку, и Бонда — миньоны же в это время демонстративно делали вид, что не следят за ними обоими.

— Прости, — тихо произнес Бонд, так, чтобы только Кью услышал.

— За что? — ответил Кью, не отводя глаз от экрана. — Ты сказал ровно то, что думал.

— Так и есть. Но я все равно могу попросить за это прощения.

Кью напечатал что-то — потом удалил, вжав кнопку с большей силой, чем требовалось.

— Ты считаешь, что твоя жизнь не имеет значения, — руки его замерли, и он взглянул на Бонда своими невозможными зелеными глазами. — Ты не прав.

— Разве? — Бонд осознал, что придвинулся ближе к Кью — гораздо ближе, чем было допустимо в профессиональном контексте.

— Да, — сказал Кью, и лицо его смягчилось. — А раз ты не прав — оставь подобные размышления для профессионалов.

Бонд ухмыльнулся, и Кью почти улыбнулся — но только почти.

— Принято.

***

После всего, что случилось, Бонд не знал, что между ними происходит.

Кью все еще снабжал его оборудованием и не выключал наушник; иногда они играли в «Скрэббл», когда время позволяло. Он все еще забирал Бонда из аэропорта и приносил ему еду. Только вот теперь они почти не разговаривали: за рулем Кью постоянно смотрел на дорогу и отвечал односложно. Их поездки и раньше были немногословными, но теперь в этой тишине висело какое-то напряжение. Бонд чувствовал его — тревожный жар всего, что они друг другу не сказали, — и отчаянно хотел хоть как-то его успокоить.

— Кью, — сказал однажды он, когда они подъезжали к дому. Спина Бонда была покрыта синяками: на задании он вывалился из кузова грузовика и скатился в овраг, но, если не считать этого, он был цел и готов к разговору. Рядом с ним Кью сидел безмолвный и несгибаемый, будто выточенный из мрамора. Но затем он пошевелился, и впервые за последние полчаса разомкнул губы.

— Бонд, — ответил он, не глядя на него, и переключил передачу, чтобы припарковаться.

Бонд протянул руку и накрыл ей ладонь Кью. Тот сильнее сжал пальцы на рычаге.

— Ты зол, — заметил Бонд.

— Нет, — его рука дрогнула, и Бонд погладил ее большим пальцем.

— Кью, — снова позвал он.

— Не надо, — сказал Кью, но руку не отнял. Бонд бережно взял его ладонь и поднес ко рту, чтобы поцеловать его пальцы.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня, — пробормотал он Кью в костяшки.

Кью повернулся к нему, и Бонд задержал дыхание: тот смотрел на него, как не смотрел уже многие недели. Кончиками пальцев он прошелся по подбородку Бонда, погладил челюсть со щетиной, поднялся к правому уху. Касание его теплой кожи было как удар электричества. Бонд хотел Кью, и когда он взглянул на него, то увидел в его потемневших глазах то же самое желание. Но потом Кью сглотнул и отвернулся, отняв руку и положив ее на руль, там, где Бонд не мог достать.

— Уже поздно. Тебе пора.

И после этих слов Бонд понял, что именно между ними происходило. Даже если притяжение и было взаимным, даже если им и было бы хорошо вместе, он не мог ничего поделать, кроме как уважать выбор Кью и остаться друзьями. Он проглотил кислое разочарование и молча кивнул, соглашаясь.

Ему и правда было пора.

***

Две недели спустя в Мумбаи все пошло наперекосяк, и двое приспешников того, кого Бонд должен был убить, чуть не вытрясли из него самого душу. Когда они закончили, у Бонда значительно прибавилось сломанных костей, и за спекшимися с песком губами во рту стоял привкус крови и рвоты. Они не стали его добивать, а вместо того запихнули в коробку и бросили в яму, а потом присыпали сверху землей.

«Вот, значит, как все закончится», — подумал Бонд, пытаясь дышать, несмотря на боль и нехватку воздуха в его импровизированном гробу.

— Кью, — выдавил он, хотя и знал, что его передатчик потерян и валяется по частям где-то там, наверху. Сам не зная почему, он повторил его имя и закашлялся. Перед глазами сначало все поплыло, потом начало темнеть. Бонду хотелось сказать очень многое, но он не мог. Да и это уже не имело никакого значения.

Не сейчас.

***

Когда Бонд снова пришел в себя, перед глазами не было темноты, а во рту — привкуса земли. Вместо того он увидел приглушенный свет больничных ламп и почувствовал резкий запах пластика и антисептика. За всем этим был еще один аромат — едва заметный и чужеродный, но приятный. Бонду понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы опознать его как мяту.

С огромным усилием он сумел повернуть голову. Комната была знакомой: медкрыло в МИ-6, Лондоне. Он был дома, он был жив, что безусловно неплохо. То, что ничего не болело, значило, что травмы были слишком серьезными и он под очень сильным обезболивающим. Может, стоило об этом поволноваться, но Бонд был слишком сфокусирован на человеке у его кровати. Кью сидел в кресле, сгорбившись так, что ему не могло быть удобно. Глаза его были закрыты, и грудь мерно поднималась и опускалась; кто-то укрыл его покрывалом, — вероятно, ночная сиделка.

Бонд долго смотрел на Кью, жадно впитывал в себя его образ, и ему было не стыдно — после того-то, как он поверил, что больше никогда в жизни его не увидит. Он не знал, виноваты были лекарства или что-то другое, но его почти захватил вид идеальных губ Кью, длинных ресниц, бледных пальцев с круглыми ногтями. Бонд позволил себе задуматься: сложилось бы все иначе, не работай они в «Шестерке», и могло ли между ними быть что-то серьезное, что-то большее, чем нереализованное желание? Бонд осторожно вздохнул, и воздух неприятно царапал сухое горло, отчего он болезненно закашлялся. Кью тут же проснулся, налил воды в небольшой стакан и прижал его к губам Бонда. Тот пил, отбросив манеры, и лишь напившись вдоволь, откинулся на подушки. Кью тоже уселся обратно и поставил стакан на тумбочку. Он поднял взгляд, и Бонд увидел, что глаза у него блестят, а веки красные: Кью явно плакал.

— Выглядишь ужасно, — хриплым со сна голосом произнес Кью.

— А ты великолепно.

Кью нерадостно улыбнулся, и Бонд подумал, что отдал бы все, чтобы заставить Кью улыбаться искренне (возможно, это обезболивающее на него так действовало). Кью, поколебавшись, склонился к кровати, опустил на нее голову и накрыл своей рукой его руку. Даже сквозь дурман обезболивающих Бонд почувствовал теплые нежные губы, коснувшиеся костяшек его пальцев.

— Я думал ты умер, — произнес Кью так тихо, что Бонд едва его расслышал.

— Ты меня знаешь: я слишком упрямый для этого, — ответил он, с трудом ворочая языком.

— Ты идиот, — без запала в голосе объявил Кью.

Бонд взглянул на потолок, закрыл глаза и снова уснул, чувствуя на руке повлажневшую щеку Кью.

***

Бонд провалялся в медкрыле почти три недели.

Кью от него не отходил.

***

Ему, конечно, доставалось и посильнее, но все равно приятного было мало.

Десятки порезов и синяков, перелом носа, ушибы ребер, трещина в запястье и два сломанных пальца на правой руке. Голова гудела, и когда Бонд пожаловался на это, Кью ответил ему, что он вообще-то восстанавливается после сотрясения, и ему повезло, что во сне не случилось кровоизлияния.

— Повезло, говоришь, — пробурчал Бонд.

Заканчивалась первая неделя; они с Кью играли в «Скрэббл» на классической доске, которую поставили на столик от больничной койки. Впервые Бонд смог сесть без чьей-то помощи, и хотя управляться с буквами на доске ему было тяжеловато из-за гипса, Кью был более чем терпелив.

— Да, повезло, — ответил Кью и поправил одну из гласных, что Бонд уложил криво. Тот не стал спорить.

— У тебя что, нет работы?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Нет.

Кью выложил слово «упрямый» и Бонду захотелось рассмеяться на этот выпад, но из-за перевязанных ребер он смог лишь улыбнуться. Было больно, но улыбка того стоила.

Кью тоже сумел улыбнуться.

***

Медсестры явно издевались над Бондом.

Очень хотелось принять душ, чтобы смыть с себя пот, грязь и кусочки засохшей крови, все еще остававшиеся в волосах, но медсестры принуждали его к унизительным обтираниям губкой. Принимать ванну можно было лишь тогда, когда снимут швы, и от осознания, что до этого момента оставалась еще почти неделя, Бонд откровенно срывался на всех, кто его навещал. Манипенни перестала приходить после того, как он однажды на нее рявкнул, а Таннер заходил два раза в общей сложности на пять минут, после чего срочно убегал по делам.

Единственной постоянной величиной был Кью.

Кью был рядом, когда Бонд просыпался и засыпал. Порой Бонд отключался прямо посреди разговора, и потом ему было стыдно за это, но Кью ни разу не поднял эту тему и просто продолжал прерванную беседу. Бонд был благодарен, так что даже когда врачи начали снимать его с обезболивающих, он не мог сердиться на Кью. Того Кью, что держал его за руку, когда боль становилась невыносимой, что давал ему кусочки льда, когда Бонд агонизировал и жаждал забытья. Кью был кем-то вроде ангела: всегда настороже, никогда не говорил лишнего, своей теплой рукой словно якорем удерживал Бонда в безопасной гавани. Бонд гадал, уходил ли тот когда-нибудь из медкрыла, потому что лично он никогда этого не видел. Но каждый день на Кью была разная одежда, и порой его волосы были влажными, так что, по идее, должен был. Но вот когда, Бонд не знал: он не раз просыпался посреди ночи, но Кью все так же сидел у его кровати и тихонько печатал что-то в ноутбуке.

— Ты когда-нибудь уходишь домой? — однажды спросил Бонд. В подсветке монитора лицо у Кью приобрело синеватый оттенок, а линзы очков ярко выделялись на фоне темной комнаты. Он перестал печатать.

— Иногда.

— Тебе надо поспать.

— Я в порядке.

— Кью, — произнес он.

— Бонд.

— Почему ты никогда не зовешь меня Джеймсом?

Долгое время стояла тишина, да такая умиротворяющая, что глаза сами по себе начали закрываться. И Бонд мог бы поклясться, что, уже проваливаясь в сон, услышал, как Кью тихо и с сожалением произнес:

— Потому что ты не мой.

***

В середине второй недели медсестры принялись заставлять Бонда подниматься с кровати и прогуливаться. От этого болели ребра и синяки на спине, а швы на правой ноге, когда он делал шаг, болезненно тянуло. Он ненавидел этот круг по медкрылу, когда он шел, цепляясь за капельницу и одетый в больничную сорочку. Это было унизительно, и он чувствовал себя слабее младенца — но что он ненавидел еще сильнее, так это то, что Кью все видел. Тот никак не изменил свое поведение по отношению к нему, но для Бонда все равно худшим наказанием было, когда Кью вынужден был замедлять шаг — один раз, два, — чтобы Бонд за ним поспевал. Лучше бы Кью что-то сказал, но тот молчал. Кью клал руку на его локоть, когда Бонда пошатывало, и помогал забраться в постель, когда все заканчивалось.

Бонд гадал, делал ли он это из чувства вины или по абсолютно другой причине.

— Это моя вина, — ответил Кью, когда Бонд задал вопрос.

— Не припомню, чтобы ты избил меня до полусмерти, а потом похоронил заживо, — парировал Бонд, и Кью стиснул зубы и отвернулся.

— Это я тебя туда послал.

— Такая у тебя работа.

— Нет, моя работа — возвращать тебя домой, — Кью покачал головой, — целым и невредимым.

— Ты и вернул, — Бонд потянулся к его руке, — как и всегда.

Долгое время Кью не шевелился, а потом сдвинул ладонь, переплел их пальцы и вздохнул.

— Я просто беспокоюсь о том, что однажды у меня не выйдет.

***

Ему сняли швы в среду и запланировали выписку на четверг.

— Боюсь, сам я не доеду. Подвезешь? — сказал Бонд вечером среды после того, как ушла медсестра. Кью оторвал от планшета уставшие глаза и без улыбки ответил:

— Ладно.

Бонд потянулся к его руке, и Кью не сопротивлялся.

***

Бонда выписали днем, но дома он оказался только к вечеру. Сама дорога от медкрыла до квартиры стала одним большим испытанием, в котором принимали участие постыдная инвалидная коляска, в которой его везли до парковки, проливной дождь и бесконечное ожидание. Ему было сложно одолеть лестницу к дому, и они с Кью оба промокли — причем Кью даже больше, потому что он оставил Бонда с зонтом, а сам побежал перепарковывать машину за углом. Потом он зашел внутрь весь мокрый и тяжело дышавший, покрасневший от холода и бега, с прилипшими ко лбу влажными волосами — и Бонд решил, что он, пожалуй, никогда не видел никого столь же прекрасного. Очень хотелось поцеловать Кью, но он не стал этого делать.

Вместо того он оперся на Кью, чтобы тот помог ему дойти до лифта и квартиры. Бонда так давно тут не было, что внутри все пахло застоявшейся необжитостью.

— Ты весь промок, — сказал Кью.

— Да и ты не лучше.

— Тебе надо принять ванну, — продолжил Кью так, будто Бонд ничего не говорил, и тот не стал спорить.

Кью отвел его в ванную и посадил на крышку унитаза, а сам принялся набирать воду. Тесное помещение заполнилось звуком льющейся из открытых кранов воды, но это было ничто по сравнению с выражением лица Кью, когда он повернулся к Бонду и начал его раздевать. Что-то было в его взгляде откровенно печальное и самоуничижительное, что лишь подчеркивали темные круги под его глазами.

От вставшего в горле кома Бонду стало сложно дышать — он думал о том, как Кью плакал из-за него и не отходил ни на шаг. Он вспомнил, как отчаянно ему хотелось поцеловать Кью в темном салоне автомобиля, в лифте в аэропорту, в коридоре внизу — и как сильно ему хотелось сделать это сейчас. Тогда-то он и понял, что одной ночи никогда, никогда не будет достаточно. Бонду было знакомо это чувство — ужасное и прекрасное: похоже, он действительно влюбился.

— Бонд? — позвал Кью. Тот взглянул на него, на свои собственные руки, лежащие на щеках Кью. Линзы очков Кью были заляпаны водой — а за ними глаза его были достаточно темны и глубоки, чтобы в них утонуть. Кью аккуратно отвел руки Бонда, и от прохладного касания его пальцев у Бонда побежали мурашки. Он вздрогнул, когда капля воды с влажных волос Кью упала ему на запястье.

— Тебе надо переодеться, — низко произнес Бонд. Кью замер на секунду и оглядел себя.

— У меня и так все хорошо.

— Ты заболеешь.

Лицо Кью приняло отстраненное выражение, и он продолжил раздевать Бонда: снял рубашку, ремень и носки. Всю промокшую одежду он аккуратно сложил в кучу на полу, а потом закрыл краны и помог Бонду подняться. Бесстрастно избавил его от штанов и трусов, помог забраться в ванну и усадил в теплую воду. Бонду должно было быть неловко, но на удивление он не чувствовал стыда — как и все разы, когда Кью делал для него что-то подобное. Он размышлял об этой близости между ними, которая не имела ничего общего с сексом, и гадал, чувствует ли ее Кью.

От воды раны и ссадины защипало, но вскоре боль прошла и осталось только успокаивающее тепло. Окончательно расслабившись, он закрыл глаза и откинулся назад. Рядом Кью сместился и уселся на коврик — Бонд повернул голову и взглянул на него.

— Хотя бы высуши волосы, — сказал он, и Кью фыркнул и поднялся, чтобы достать из шкафа полотенца. Одно он набросил себе на голову, а остальные положил на край раковины. Потом уселся и стал яростно тереть голову. Когда он закончил, в волосах был сущий беспорядок, но выглядело это все равно очаровательно.

— Доволен?- Кью накинул полотенце себе на плечи, а потом обернулся и взял с полки мочалку.

— Ты же все равно заболеешь, — на это Кью ничего не ответил, а просто окунул мочалку в воду и намылил ее. Бонд заметил на его руке три никотиновых пластыря.

— Бросил курить?

— Недавно, — ответил Кью и начал бережно оттирать шею Бонда. Прикосновения были осторожными, а взгляд целеустремленным.

— Тебе необязательно это делать.

— Ты все еще весь в крови, — сказал Кью чуть срывающимся голосом. Бонд взглянул на себя: на черные и фиолетовые синяки, на припухшие рубцы от швов. Повсюду, где его не отмыли, была кровь: запекшаяся под ногтями и под коленями, въевшаяся в костяшки пальцев. Засохшие разводы были и на ногах — там, где больничные мочалки не справились, — и даже когда Бонд потер их пальцами, они не сошли.

— Оставь, я справлюсь, — Кью закончил с плечами и ребрами и заставил его лечь. Вода стала грязной: окрасилась медно-бурым, пока Кью тщательно и заботливо продолжал его отмывать.

— Почему ты это делаешь? — спросил Бонд, когда тишина стала невыносимой.

— Что именно?

— Все, — неожиданно устало ответил Бонд. Он закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Кью замер, оставив мочалку покоиться на его колене.

— Потому, что я хочу.

— Но почему? — Бонд открыл глаза и умоляюще взглянул на Кью. Ему надо было знать, просто необходимо. Кью разглядывал его долгое время своими темными и уставшими глазами — такими же печальными, как и той ночью, когда он оплакивал троих мертвых агентов, но не мог не думать: «на их месте мог быть ты».

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя.

— Потому что я ценный кадр? — слова отдавали тяжелой ядовитой неправильностью на языке.

— Нет, — Кью отвел взгляд, — потому что ты мне не безразличен.

В свете этого откровения Бонд остался безмолвен. Кью сфокусировал взгляд на том конце ванной, что был дальше всего от лица Бонда, и продолжил:

— Я просто... я же вижу, как они обращаются с вами... с агентами. Вы для них как вещи. Не люди — вы просто числа, и это... — Кью вдохнул так, будто ему было больно. — Ты не заслужил этого, Бонд. Ты... ты не заслужил.

— Так что, это жалость?

Кью невесело рассмеялся — и у Бонда что-то натянулось внутри.

— Ты и правда идиот, — сказал Кью и повернулся к нему. Что-то было в эту секунду в его темных зеленых глазах такое, отчего и так ограниченный запас воздуха окончательно покинул Бонда. Не так уж много людей смотрело на него так, и почти все они уже были мертвы. Но Кью был жив и глядел на Бонда так красноречиво, не говоря при этом ни слова. И когда он провел пальцами от его лба к челюсти, Бонд мог поклясться, что весь его мир перевернулся, потому что он наконец-то окончательно понял.

— Ого, — произнес он.

Кью убрал руку и принялся выжимать мочалку.

— Поэтому я всегда приду, когда ты позовешь, — продолжил он своим прежним деловым тоном. — И даже если не позовешь. Я всегда буду рядом.

Бонд уставился в воду, сожалея, что не понял этого давным-давно, в самом начале; он чувствовал себя глупо и жалко из-за всего, что сделал. Внезапно ему стало предельно ясно, что для Кью это никогда не было лишь страстью, как для него самого. Это была любовь — с самого начала это была чистая, неподдельная любовь. Бонду захотелось плакать. Из-за своего любопытства, боли, одиночества и потребности в тепле все это время он смотрел на Кью, но не видел главного. Взглядами, в которых горело желание, Кью постоянно говорил ему, что чувствует, он никогда не задавал вопросов и всегда отстранялся, когда Бонд приближался. И почему же?

Потому что он знал, что Бонд не любит его в ответ. Не так.

— Кью...

— Не надо, — оборвал его тот, прежде чем он смог продолжить. — Тебе необязательно что-то говорить. Не надо извиняться. Просто помолчи.

— Но...

— Нет, — Бонд не видел его лица. Кью бережно положил руку ему на шею и заставил наклонить голову вперед. — Не думаю, что хочу это услышать, — что бы ты там ни хотел мне сейчас сказать. Так что просто помолчи.

Бонд закрыл рот. На него полилась теплая вода, намочив волосы, затем он почувствовал прохладную пену шампуня и жар рук Кью, когда тот принялся аккуратно массировать чувствительную кожу головы. Бонд не менял позы и позволил Кью продолжать, пока вся грязь, кровь и пот не ушли с водой, и ему не осталась чистая розовая кожа и сотни тысяч непроизнесенных слов.

***

— Ты останешься? — спросил Бонд, наконец лежа в своей кровати. Тело его было тяжелым от усталости, и больше всего хотелось спать. Но еще он знал, что если позволит Кью сейчас уйти, то другого шанса у него может и не быть.

— Я приду проведать тебя завтра.

Одежда Кью все еще была влажной, и Бонд заметил, что из-за этого он не садился на кровать. Или, может, из-за чего-то совершенно другого.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался.

— Ну, ты не можешь все время получать то, что хочешь, — Кью улыбнулся одними губами.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Бонд, потому что он отчаялся, потому что он хотел, чтобы Кью понял, но не знал, как объяснить.

— Останусь, пока ты не заснешь, — пообещал Кью и накрыл его одеялом.

— Останься, пока я не проснусь, — попросил Бонд, взяв Кью за руку. Рука была холодной и слегка влажной, но Бонд не отпускал — он просто не мог отпустить, не сейчас. В полутьме комнаты он смотрел на Кью и надеялся, что его глаза скажут то, о чем молчали его губы.

Кью опустился на колени рядом с кроватью. В темноте можно было разглядеть лишь его силуэт.

— Не думаю, что смогу. Не в этот раз, — его пальцы дрожали, как в ту ночь, когда они сидели в машине и Кью сказал, что не злится, когда он без слов дал Бонду понять, что ничего большего между ними быть не может. И, как и в тот вечер, Бонд снова поцеловал его пальцы и не стал отнимать губ.

— Почему нет? — спросил Бонд, и Кью сжал ладонь.

— Потому что я не готов к тому, чтобы ты разбил мне сердце.

Между ними повисла тишина, и мир сузился до ощущения их сомкнутых рук и теплого дыхания на пальцах. Бонд знал, что он должен сказать что-то — что угодно — но слова были лишь пустыми обещаниями, которые застряли у него в горле.

И когда Кью отстранился, Бонд сделал наименее эгоистичный выбор из всех возможных.

Он позволил Кью уйти.

***

Кью не пришел ни на следующий день, ни позже, так что всю неделю Бонд сидел дома и восстанавливался в одиночестве. Кто-то периодически забегал и оставлял продукты и другие предметы первой необходимости на пороге, но пока Бонд вставал и прихрамывая доходил до двери, там уже никого не было.

Когда обычная ходьба по квартире перестала отнимать все силы, Бонд вызвал водителя и поехал в МИ-6. Там он принципиально проигнорировал медкрыло и пошел сразу к Ив. Она уже ждала его и, садясь за стол, поставила перед ним чашку кофе.

— Приятно видеть тебя на ногах после всего случившегося.

— Всего случившегося, — фыркнул Бонд в свой кофе.

— Ты вообще-то запросто мог умереть, — пояснила Ив (будто он был не в курсе).

— Сказала та, что выстрелом сбила меня с движущегося поезда.

— Ты никогда не дашь мне об этом забыть, да? — спросила она, улыбаясь.

— Никогда. Но ты должна гордиться этим: немногие имеют честь утверждать, что им удалось меня убить.

— Такой самоуверенный, — ухмыльнулась она, а затем отставила чашку и посерьезнела. — Но я и правда рада тебя видеть. Мы вполне могли бы тебя и не найти.

— Так как вы нашли меня?

— Это не мы, а Кью.

У Бонда дрогнула рука, и он поставил чашку на стол, пока кофе не разлился.

— Ого, — ответил он максимально бесстрастно.

— Да. Теперь у него небольшие проблемы из-за того, что он отправил эвакуационную группу без соблюдения обычного протокола. Не говоря уже о том, что он повесил на тебя незарегистрированное следящее устройство. Но мне кажется, Совет его простит, особенно учитывая твою дурную привычку.

— Это какую?

— Исчезать с радаров.

Бонд перевел взгляд за окно.

— Что за следящее устройство?

— Оно было в твоем наушнике. При уничтожении оно было запрограммировано выслать тревожный сигнал с последними известными координатами. Кью отправил спасательную команду в никуда: он даже не дождался, пока разведка очистит территорию. К счастью, твоя цель уже уехала оттуда, так что им ничего не угрожало, — пояснила она, откидываясь в кресле. — Несмотря на все безрассудство поступка, он принял верное решение. Доберись они до тебя даже парой минут позже, ты, скорее всего, был бы мертв.

— А Кью? — выдавил он.

— Он был раздавлен. Я его никогда таким не видела. Как только тебя нашли, он передал бразды правления Р и исчез до тех пор, пока спустя несколько дней тебя не привезли в медкрыло. Он был одет все в те же вещи и бледен, словно призрак. Не отходил от тебя ни на шаг, ты в курсе? — спросила она, а потом с не совсем понятным выражением добавила: — Думаю, он влюблен в тебя.

— Ты как будто не одобряешь.

— Так и есть.

— Почему?

— Потому что я думаю, ты не умеешь любить.

Бонд взглянул на нее — в полуденном свете ее глаза казались янтарным.

— Ничего личного, — сказала Ив с улыбкой, которая, на удивление, не говорила об обратном. — Просто мне кажется, что в твоей жизни слишком много всего было, и ты больше не знаешь, как любить. Боюсь, ты причинишь ему боль, и это несправедливо.

— Может, ты и права.

Какое-то время они молчали — пока кофе не остыл, а тени на стенах не сместились. Как и всю прошлую неделю, Бонд думал о губах Кью, его глазах, о его теплых прикосновениях, о мягких кончиках пальцев, о доброте Кью в этом недружелюбном мире. Бонд знал: он слишком стар и разбит, но Кью был ему необходим как воздух — и может он и забыл, как надо любить, но это уже было что-то.

***

От Ив он отправился на поиски Кью — тот нашелся в своем офисе, уставший и осунувшийся, но все такой же потрясающий. Бонд замешкался в дверях, но все же зашел внутрь. Кью взглянул на него, оторвавшись от компьютера, и Бонду захотелось выложить ему все как на духу. Что ему жаль; что он наконец понял; что он был настолько близок к влюбленности, насколько это вообще возможно, — но все, что он смог сказать, было:

— Я бы хотел пригласить тебя на ужин.

Кью моргнул, но ничего не сказал, а лишь махнул рукой, чтобы Бонд закрыл дверь. Тот подчинился, а когда обернулся, Кью вышел из-за стола и стал около него — было бы так просто сделать три шага ему навстречу и поцеловать, если б он позволил. Но выражение его лица было таким закрытым, что Бонд подошел близко, но не настолько, чтобы касаться напрямую: он знал, что так легко ему этого не заполучить.

Как и вообще все хорошее в этом мире.

— Ты не хочешь приглашать меня на ужин, — отчетливо проговорил Кью, так быстро и отрывисто выговаривая все гласные и согласные, будто орудовал хлыстом: — Думаешь, что хочешь, но на самом деле нет.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Оттуда. Я знаю тебя.

— Нет, не знаешь, — ответил Бонд.

Кью облокотился бедром о стол и в защитном жесте сложил руки на груди.

— Я знаю, ты испытываешь чувство вины. Это моя ошибка. Ты хотел друга, а я — чего-то большего. Было эгоистично с моей стороны использовать тебя в своих интересах. Прости меня.

— Я испытываю чувство вины, но по другим причинам, — произнес Бонд и сделал шаг вперед, остановившись на расстоянии вдоха, чувствуя тепло тела Кью, но не дотрагиваясь до него самого. — Ты с самого начала пытался мне сказать, но я был слишком слеп, чтобы разглядеть.

— Прости меня, — повторил Кью и, выпрямив спину, решительно посмотрел на Бонда. Какой же силы духа это требовало! Если бы Бонд уже не был влюблен, то сейчас бы точно влюбился. — Но я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Вне зависимости от моих личных пристрастий я всегда буду рядом.

— Что если мне по душе твои личные пристрастия? — серьезно спросил Бонд.

Кью испытующе посмотрел на него, и его маска будто начала трескаться по краям.

— Раньше они тебе не были по душе, — осторожно произнес он, и Бонд понял, что кто-то когда-то причинил ему боль, и эта его осторожность была вполне обоснована. Она — единственный защитный механизм, которым он мог воспользоваться, чтобы оградить себя в этой ситуации. Бонд знал, что его следующие слова будут иметь огромное значение.

— Я не знал, чего хотел, — искренне произнес он.

— А сейчас? — спросил Кью. Бонд дотронулся до его щеки, и у того сбилось и замерло дыхание. Наступившая тишина было такой глубокой и всеобъемлющей, что Бонд мог поклясться — он слышал, как бьются их сердца.

— Я бы хотел пригласить тебя на ужин.

— А после?

Кью все еще был настороже, но теперь в глазах читалась надежда. Бонд сомневался лишь секунду — потому что Ив была права, сказав, что в итоге он ранит Кью. Бонд знал, что это более чем вероятно: он был эгоистичным, безрассудным и в два раза старше Кью — одного только этого было достаточно, чтобы бросить эту затею. Но Кью помогал ему, как никто другой, Кью оставался на связи, потому что «вдруг я тебе понадоблюсь», и Бонд доверял ему, хотя уже не думал, что сможет когда-либо кому-то доверять. Может, он и не знал настоящего имени Кью, его прошлого или каких-то деталей: его любимого цвета, любимой песни, — но он хотел узнать, и хотел этого больше, чем чего-либо другого.

— После я бы хотел тебя поцеловать, — признал Бонд. Кью застенчиво улыбнулся, и Бонд бы соврал, если бы сказал, что это не было милым.

— Тебе не нужно ждать, — сказал Кью и сократил последние сантиметры расстояния между ними.

Губы Кью оказались теплыми, мягкими и сладкими как мята; язык его отдавал приятной горчинкой — смесью чая и сигарет. Бонд потерялся во вкусе Кью, за которым он гонялся месяцами, потерялся в том, как идеально сложились их тела, как прекрасно дрожала щека Кью под его рукой. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Бонд не знал, сколько времени прошло. Кью выглядел потрясенным, а самого Бонда опьянял его вкус на губах.

— Думаю, я хотел бы повторить, — сказал Бонд, и от улыбки Кью исчезли все сомнения насчет того, влюблен он или нет.

— Думаю, мы можем это организовать.

***

Они не занялись сексом в ту самую ночь или в следующую, или даже в ближайшие недели. Бонд чувствовал, что все происходящее между ними было хрупким и ломким, как его собственные срастающиеся кости — поэтому он двигался вперед медленно и аккуратно, и Кью тоже.

Кажется, для них обоих это была неизведанная территория: не просто друзья, но и не совсем любовники. До сих пор они всего-то только целовались, хоть бóльшую часть ночей Бонд и проводил рядом с Кью. Он думал, ему будет невыносимо терпеть, но на удивление ему хватало тепла Кью и дрожи его ресниц. Просыпаться рядом с ним и видеть, как он сидит, оперевшись о спинку кровати, и разгадывает утренний кроссворд, было достаточно. Знать, что в любой момент он мог взять его за руку и Кью не отнимет ее, было более чем достаточно.

Бонд уж точно не был романтиком, но когда они наконец перешли на следующий уровень, это было воистину идеально. Полукружия от ногтей Кью на его спине и то, с какой силой Кью обнимал его бедра своими гладкими дрожащими ногами; восхитительно сладкий возглас, который Кью издал, когда кончил. Но самой сокровенной вещью стало то, что Бонд — один из немногих — узнал имя Кью. Его настоящее имя.

После этого в темноте Бонд прошептал его имя ему на ухо, и Кью улыбнулся так ярко, что его улыбка могла бы осветить всю комнату. От этого сердце Бонда пропустило три удара. На две трети он был счастлив, на одну треть — в ужасе, потому что никогда бы не подумал, что снова будет ощущать себя настолько живым и настолько влюбленным.

Утром Бонда разбудил негромкий шелест бумаги. Все его тело приятно побаливало — не так, как после физиотерапии — и когда он открыл глаза, то сразу почувствовал тепло и тяжесть другого тела рядом. Кью лежал рядом с «Таймс» на коленях и жевал мятную конфету, внимательно глядя на утренний кроссворд и зажав в руке ручку. Это было очень похоже на тот образ, что Бонд придумал себе когда-то очень давно: Кью босиком в кровати со своим извечным кроссвордом в руках. Но в реальности они были вместе, а не по отдельности, и, в отличие от фантазий Бонда, на Кью была не пижама, а великоватая ему рубашка Бонда. Он сидел, закатав рукава до локтей, и это выглядело настолько мило, что Бонд не мог не улыбнуться.

— Двенадцать по горизонтали, семь букв. Вторая буква «м». Это «ярко красный или пурпурный цветок, означающий вечную неумирающую любовь», — сказал Кью.

— И тебе доброе утро, — Бонд подвинулся поближе и прижался лбом к боку Кью. Тот пах мятой и сексом, и это одурманивало, особенно потому, что Бонд знал, что теперь это все для него одного. Кью редко бывал таким на людях: ласковым спросонья, охочим до прикосновений. Этот Кью был лишь для одного Бонда. — Давно проснулся?

— Не очень, — ответил Кью, и Бонд запустил руку ему под рубашку, пройдясь пальцами по ребрам, отчего ручка с кроссвордом были заброшены в конец кровати, а Кью оказался сверху. Они превратились в мешанину губ, языков и конечностей — от этого каждый нерв в теле Бонда будто загорелся, и к тому моменту, как они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, его кожа раскалилась и покалывала. И тогда, когда Бонд взглянул в глаза Кью, когда он увидел, как чернота в них поглощает зелень, он понял.

— Амарант.

— Мм?

— Слово. Я думаю, это амарант.

Кью сел и потянулся за ручкой и кроссвордом, а потом вписал буквы в квадраты. Закончив, он посмотрел на Бонда с такой улыбкой, которая говорила, что он любит его больше, чем что-либо в целом мире. От этого сердце Бонда замерло.

— Никогда не переставай меня удивлять, — попросил Кью.

Вырвавшийся у Бонда смешок был поглощен поцелуем, и когда Кью наконец его отпустил, Бонд дал самое искреннее обещание, которое только мог:

— Я сделаю все от меня зависящее.

***

На удивление, после своих ранений он не ушел в отставку, а вернулся на полевую работу, как только смог. Бонд был слишком ценен, чтобы отпустить его, пока он все еще мог ходить, так что Мэллори протянул ему папку и отослал прочь. Всего лишь разведка, ничего сложного, но к концу у Бонда все болело, и больше всего он хотел принять душ, вкусно поесть и лечь в свою мягкую-премягкую постель.

Когда Бонд прилетел в Лондон, Кью ждал его в аэропорту. В его движениях сквозили нетерпение и надежда. Бонд не раз наблюдал такое до этого: у родителей, друзей и членов семьи, которые искали своих путешественников среди моря лиц. Но никто до этого не делал так для Бонда, так что он не был готов к тому, что в тот момент, как их с Кью глаза найдут друг друга, его покинет извечное напряжение. Кью приподнял уголок губ и высоко поднял руку, чтобы помахать — будто Бонд мог его не увидеть, будто он мог пропустить этот взгляд, что искал его, и лишь его одного.

Может, он и не сможет дальше выполнять свою работу, но теперь перспектива отставки не казалась катастрофой. Потому что если он выживет — и в кои-то веки он надеялся, что выживет, — он не будет одинок. А до того Кью будет для него направляющим голосом, человеком, который не будет спать на случай, если Бонду он понадобится, тем, кто всегда вернет его домой. А Бонд все так же будет садиться на самолеты и поезда по всему миру, будет стрелять, потому что так надо и потому что он в этом хорош. Но он станет меньше пить и вовсе прекратит соблазнять женщин по работе — потому что хоть Кью и не станет осуждать его за это, он хочет сделать это ради него, больше всего на свете. Будет непросто, скорее всего уйдут месяцы, пока он не привыкнет, но в ответ Кью бросит курить и злоупотреблять никотиновыми пластырями. Они ни в коем случае не будут идеальной парой — скорее, такой же странной, как и многие другие, — но Бонду наплевать.

Потому что когда Кью обнимает его, он наконец чувствует, что вернулся домой.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [take this night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461290) by [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig)




End file.
